This 'Thump' Sound
by kyungsoodll
Summary: "Enggak. Gua gapernah ngegombal ke orang lain, yang ada lu yang pertama." Jawab Chen sambil liat keatas. "Buat nembak elu." Jawab Suho dengan mata tetap lurus kedepan. "Iya pasangan baru kan harus ada ketringnya dulu." Celetuk Tao secara spontan HUMOR, YAOI RINGAN, EXO. CHAPTER 5'S AVAILABLE NOW
1. Uke Story

Chapter 1 | Uke Story

* * *

**Author: Kyungsoodll.**

**Main Cast: EXO Member. **

**Suport Cast: Amber Liu F(x), Kim Soo Hyun, Daehyun and Zelo B.A.P, Zhoumi Suju-M**

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan dan Ortu mereka, tapi ceritanya dibuat oleh Author Kyungsoodll. Kalo ada kesamaan, sungguh author tidak disengaja. IT'S YAOI . Don't read if u don't like.**

* * *

-**AUTHOR POV-**

-Di kantin sekolah-

"Weh Baekie nanti lu mau nglanjuttin SMA dimana?." Tanya manusia berpipi bakpao yang diketahui bernama Kim Xiumin Asfar Fuadi a.k.a Xiumin ke sahabat yang ada disampinngnya.

"HA? APA? SIAPA KAMU? SIAPA SAYA? APAKAH SAYA JANDA ATAU PERAWAN? NIKAHIN SAYA MAS NIKAHIN SAYA PPPALLIIIHH." Ucap seorang cowok yang sontak kaget [Ga yakin kaget -"] bernama Byun Baekhyun Rahsya Aditya a.k.a Bebek/Baekie/Baek/Bacon/Bekun/Bekyun/BeHa/BeBeHa bahkan Cabe, tapi lebih akrab dengan Baekhyun

.

Cabe emang -"

.

"Weh beha tepos pea!, ngapain lu nyuruh gua nikahin elu?, gua masih punya darah suci (GGS). amit-amit gua nikahin elu ew ew." Maki si tetua Xiumin yang membuat bencana alam disekitar wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya kan gua kaget min." Bela Baekhyun.

"Kaget sih segitunya, lu mikirin sape sih ha? anak sebelah yang namanya Daehyun itu? iye? sayang ye si Daehyun udah sama Zelo si adek kelas." Ejek xiumin ke Baehyun.

"Syadapp." ujar Baekhyun.

"HAHAHAHA." Xiumin pun ketawa dengan bebasnya.

"Kampret." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Yaudah maap-maap, eh Baek lu nanti mau ngelanjutin SMA dimana?." tanya Xiumin mulai serius

.

Au: Cieeee mulai serius | XM: Bicik lu thor /lempar sendal/.

.

"Nggak tau, kalo tau pun gabakal gua kasih tau." Jawab Baekhyun (songong).

"Songong lu Baek lah." Seru Xiumin.

.

.

.

* * *

**PLAAKK...**

"PAPAAHH!." Teriak histeris seorang wanita berumur 40an yang melihat adegan suaminya yang memukul wajah anaknya.

"KAMU UDAH SUKSES DISINI, UDAH JADI ARTIS KAMU DISINI, NGAPAIN PERGI KE LUAR NEGERI BUAT BELAJAR!. DISINI AJA! CARI UANG YANG BANYAK! BIAR HIDUP KITA NGGAK SENGSARA!." Maki seorang Pria berumur 50an ke anak laki-lakinya.

"Tapi aku juga mau sekolah pah, biar nanti bisa bikin studio sendiri, aku capek kerja mulu." Jawab seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Zhang Yixing Aldi Saputra atau biasa di panggil Lay/Yixing.

"TERUS KALO KAMU DI LUAR NEGERI! SIAPA YANG BAKAL NGEBIAYAIN KAMU HA?!" Tanya Tuan Zhang (Ayah Lay).

"aku bakal kerja disana gausah khawatir. Cukup!, Yixing gamau kerja lagi!, Yixing capek Home Schooling! Yixing pengen berinteraksi sama Orang lain!, kalo papa nggak setuju, biar Yixing pergi sendiri, lagipula Yixing udah beli tiket ke Korea, jadi papa gausah KHA-WA-TIR." Jawab Lay dengan sengaja menekankan bagian 'khawatir'.

"OKE KALAU BEGITU, SANA PERGI! JANGAN BALIK! AWAS KALO KAMU BALIK! PAPA YAKIN KAMU GABAKAL SUKSES DISANA." Kata papa Lay dengan menunjuk jari telunjukknya ke arah jidat Lay.

"Selamat tinggal Tuan Zhang yang terhormat." Balas Lay dengan nada mengejek. lay pu pergi dari ruang tengah keluarganya yang menjadi saksi retaknya hubungan antara ayah dan anak semata-wayangnya ini.

.

.

.

Lay pun Pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil koper-koper yang sudah ia periapkan sejak tadi malam.

"YIXING!, YIXING!." Teriak mama lay mengikuti Lay ke kamarnya.

"JANGAN TINGGALIN MAMA NAK." Ujar Nyonya Zhang (Mama Lay) ke Lay dengan isak tangis yang sudah pecah sejak pertengkaran suami dan anaknya tadi.

"Maafin aku mah, tapi aku harus. Mama gak mau kan ngeliat anak semata-wayangnya nggak berpendidikan?" Jawab Lay sambil menenangkan mamanya tersebut.

"Tapi, hiks, nanti, hiks,mama gabisa masakin masakan enak lagi buat kamu Yixing."kata mama Yixing sambil memeluk anaknya itu.

"Yaa tapi aku juga bakal nikah, dan mama harus ngelepasin aku juga kan?" Ujar Lay ke mama sambil mendekap tubuh mamanya.

"Hati-hati sayang."ucap Nyonya Zhang yang masih sesunggukan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

-Di Bandara-

"Hati-hati ya sayang, kamu yakin bakal ke Korea?" Tanya Nyonya Huang.

"Iyaaa mah udah berapa kali aku bilangin juga." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki bernama Huang Zi Tao Kurniawan a.k.a TAO ke mamanya dengan nada kesal.

"Yaa kan kamu anaknya mood-mood an, kadang apa yang kamu pikirin sekarang bisa aja berubah 5 menit kemudian." Jelas Nyonya Huang (Mama Tao) yang (kayaknya) udah tau banget tipe anaknya yang satu ini.

"Kan aku anak AB-Style." Jawab Tao singkat padat.

"Hati-hati ya Tao, jaga sikap, jangan sampe tongkat wushunya kena mbak-mbak pramugarinya, kasian mereka masih canti plus muda." Nasihat/? Tuan Huang (Papa tao) yang diiring death glare dari Nyonya Huang.

"HAHAHA iya paah tenang ae, woles woles." Jawab (nista) Tao

"Tao..." Ucap Nyonya Huang.

"Kamu hati-hati ya jangan lupa makan pagi, siang, malam nanti kamu sakit gimana? kamu ke Korea lho bukan ke Changsa atau Beijing ini Korea lho negara sebelah a.k.a tetangga tempat tinggalnya Lee Minho si aktor ganteng yang ada di drama yang mama tonton setiap sore tau kan? kamu juga sering ikutan sama mama buat nonton dramanya oh iya nanti ada episode baru sayang yah kamu ke Korea oh iya Lee minho kan dari Korea jadi kamu bisalah ketemu dia iya kan oh iya terus kalo kamu gabisa bahasa Korea cari di gugel trenslet ya inget yang versi China bukan versi inggris emang kamu bisa bahasa Inggris? mama ga pernah denger tuh kamu ngomong bahasa inggris dan jangan lupa aktifin weibo kakao talk instagram twitter facebook bee talk line meipei dan skype oke oke awas aja kalo ga diaktifin ga ada uang jajan selama sebulan ngerti? terus jang-pfffffhgffhgf." Lanjut Nyonya Huang panjang lebar tanpa titik dan koma dan akhirnya diselamatkan oleh Tuan Huang dengan membekep/? mulut Nyonya Huang.

.

Aw soswit pake bekep-bekepan/?.

.

"MAH KUPING PAPA PANAS DENGERNYA." Kata Tuan Huang dengan kesalnya sambil memegang kupingnya

"Sama Tao juga panas." Timpal Tao.

"Yaa kan mama cuman mau ngasih tau aja biar dia jaga diri." Bela Nyonya Huang.

"Jaga diri apa apdet sosmed?! pake ngapdet status tentang sitkon dia, yang ada dia gabakal fokus belajar. Ya kan mama tau kalo misalnya mama mau chat bareng orang lain pasti ga ada abis-abisnya kasian Taonya. Yaudah Tao kamu cukup ngabarin seminggu sekali minimal lewat skype ya, gausah dengerin kata-kata mama kamu itu." Jelas Tuan Huang ke Tao.

"Papa mengerti Tao." Ucap Tao diiringi pelukan hangat ke Tuan Huang khas ayah-anak.

"mamah enggak dipeluk nih?" Tanya Nyonya Huang ke Tao dengan nada iri.

"Iya maahh sini sini." Tao pun memeluk mamanya hangat.

Sebenarnya wajar aja sih kalo misalnya mamanya cerewet gitu namanya juga mama dan anak curhat dong. Tapi ga wajarnya ya karena ngomong panjang x lebar x sisi/? tanpa koma + titik dan isinya tentang drama Lee Minho.

.

Oke sip buat Nyonya Huang.

.

"Yaudah sana pergi nanti pesawatnya macet." kata Tuan Huang.

"Pah mana ada pesawat bisa macet?" jelas Tao dengan muka 'r u fuckin' kidding meh' yang tertulis jelas di jidatnya.

.

Yakali pesawat bisa macet -_-

.

Tao pun meninggalkan kedua ortunya dan pergi ke dalam bandara. dan papa mama Tao hanya bisa menemani tao sampe pagar pembatas.

.

.

"Mah bikin adek buat Tao yuk." Ajak Tuan Huang ke Nyonya Huang.

"ahh papa." jawab Nyonya Huang dengan nada manja.

.

.

SETOPP PERMISAHHH AUTHOR MASIH POLOS CUKUP SAMPE DISINI ADEGAN 'TUAN DAN NYONYA HUANG' /bow bow/.

.

.

.

-Meanwhile in the same place and time-

.

.

.

"Jaga diri kamu ya Yixing." ucap Nyonya Zhang.

"Iya maah." Jawab Lay dengan singkat.

"Maafin mama yaa Yixing, mama ga bisa berbuat apa-apa." jawab Nyonya Zhang lirih.

"Ini bukan salah mama kok, ehhmm Yixing berangkat yaah." Jawab Lay singkat dan tepat setelah itu dia pergi ke ke dalam bandara tanpa menengok balik ke mamanya.

.

.

.

"Maafin mama Yixing."Ujar Nyonya Zhang.

.

.

.

* * *

"Min beliin gua cireng dong." Perintah Baekhyun.

"Ogah, siape elu?" Jawab Xiumin.

"Perkenalkan gua Baekhyun Aditya kembaran Aliando sama Al-ghazali." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada songongnya.

"Perlu, gua Tau?" Balas Xiumin gamau kalah.

"Iyalah perlu, karena nanti lu bakal dapet piring cantik." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Mane piring cantiknye?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Lu pulang, pergi ke dapur, ambil piring, dandanin, jadi cantik deh." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Jayus ah." Ujar Xiumin males.

"Yeehh siapa yang mau ngelucu, selera lu rendah ah." Bales Baekhyun.

"Baek gua pegel."Ujar xiumin.

"Yaa terus gua harus ke menara petronas dan bilang WOW gitu." Jawab Baekhyun sewot.

"Iya. Laakukan sekarang." jawab Xiumin dengan smirk nya.

"Sial -"." Jawab Baekhyun pundung.

"Pijetin gua dong." Perintah xiumin ke Baekhyun.

"Emang gua keliatan kaya tukang pijet apa?" Jawab baekhyun pundung.

"11 12 an lah."jawab Xiumin singkat.

"Emang lu siapa? nyuruh-nyuruh gua." Tanya Baekhyun males.

"Perkenalkan gua Xiumin Asfar." Jawab Xiumin dengan nada songong.

"Kopas (Copy Paste) ah lu rese." Seru Baekhyun.

"Lah elu jayus." jawab Xiumin sambil mehrong (melet= :p)

"Kalo gua mijitin elu gua dapet apa?" Tanya Baekhyun iseng. Daripada krik krik yekan.

"Lu berhasil memegang kaki seorang Xiumin Asfar tanpa ada halangan dari manager Hyung ata aparat bodyguardnya EXO HAHA." Jawab Xiumin bersemangat.

"Cih mending lu Artis terkenal." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Emang gua artis." Jawab Xiumin singkat.

"Artis kamar mandi sih iya." jawab baekhyun males.

.

.

.

**NEEETTTT NEETTTT.**

.

.

.

"Eh masuk yuk bel udah bunyi tuh." ajak Baekhyun ke Xiumin.

"Tari kgua kalo bisa." Jawab Xiumin males.

.

.

.

**AAARRRGGGHHHH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tau itu suara apa? itu suara Xiumin yang lagi teriak pas diseret sama Xiumin.

.

.

.

* * *

**PRAANGGG...**

**PAAKKK...**

**KLENNNTANGGG...**

"DIONIKO APA YANG TERJADI DI DAPUR?! APA ADA PERANG DISINI?! TELOR DIMANA-MANA SAYUR DIATAS DIATAS KOMPOR/? KAMU LAGI NGAPAIN HA?!" Tanya Nyonya Do (Mama Dio) kepada anak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Aku lagi bereksperimen mah." Jawab enteng anak laki-laki tersebut bernama Do Kyungsoo Dioniko a.k.a Dio/kyungsoo.

"Ya tapi enggak berantakan juga kali." Protes Nyonya Do pundung.

"Iyaa mah nanti aku beresin tenang aja." Jawab Dio woles.

"Beresin beresin ini EMMPPHFF BAUNYA KEMANA-MANA DIOO." Teriak Nyonya Do.

.

.

**T****IINGG TONGG...**

.

.

"Aku pu- ASTOGEHHH." Histeris kakaknya Dio bernama Do Min Jun (Kim Soo Hyun).

"BAU APAAN NEHH? LAHH MAAH." Histeris abangnya Dio ditambah pingsannya Nyonya Do.

"Hyung bawain mamah Hyung." Pinta Dio ke Hyungnya itu.

"Lah elu ngapain gak bantu gua?" tanya Hyungnya Dio.

"Lah gua mau parfumin dapurnya dulu..."

**.**

**PLETAK...**

.

"HANJAY SAKIT HYONG SSAKEETT." Teriak Dio saat Hyungnya memberiikan sekepal pukulan keras tepat dikepalanya.

"YA ELU RUMAH UDAH BAU TELOR MALAH DIKASIH PARFUM ENEK WOY ENEK."

"YANG PENTING GUA UDAH BERUSAHA"

"LAGIAN NGAPAIN LU BUAT NI RUMAH JADI AMIS SEH?"

"KENANG-KENANGAN."

"KENANG-KENANGAN APAAN?!"

"BIAR RUMAHNYA KANGEN GUA PUAS LU LAH AH."

"KAMPRET GUA BARU PULANG SEKOLAH DAPET GINIAN."

.

"ADA APA INI?!" Muncul suara dari balik pintu ruang tamu keluarga Do.

"KENAPA BAU AMIS GINI?! LAH MAMAH KENAPA PINSAN?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

.

"P p pa-pah udah pulang?" Tanya mereka (Dio & Minjun) gugup.

.

.

.

"Dio kamu ngapain sih bereksperimen kayak gitu? bisa gak biarin rumah kita wangi sekali aja." Mohon Tuan Do (Papa Dio).

.

Ehmm jadi gini Dio itu bercita-cita banget jadi Chef, dan sebenarnya keluarganya itu dukung banget cita-cita Dio. Tapi, setelah diberi izin, Rumah mereka bakal jadi lautan ikan dengan parfum wangi amis telur setiap hari. Yaa emang sih masakan Dio enak pake banget dan kebetulan dia yang paling muda disini, plus dia ga banyak kegiatan kayak mama dan papanya yang sibuk kerja, dan Hyungnya yang sibuk sekolah karena tingkat akhir SMA. Jadi keluarga mereka gabisa nolak 'kebiasaan' Dio untuk membuat rumahnya jadi kapal pecah. Karena kalo mereka protes, mereka bakal kayak gini nih.

.

.

.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"DIO KENAPA KAMU BUAT DAPUR JADI KAPAL PECAH?!" Teriak Tuan dan Nyonya Do.

"Aku lagi bikin masakan baru mah, pah." Jawab dio dengan sumringah.

"TAPI INI RUMAH JADI BAU AMIS TELOR DIO! PAPAH BARU PULANG KERJA BUKANNYA WANGI PARFUM, MALAH BAU AMIS KAYAK GINI!" Gerutu Tuan Do ke Dio.

"MAMAH ABIS ADA MASALAH DIKANTOR MAMAH CAPEK MALAH DIKASIH BEGINIAN." Tambah Nyonya Do.

**.**

**PUUKK... **Suara dentuman gelas

.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, gausah makan makanannya Dio." Jawab enteng Dio.

-_FLASHBACK END-_

_._

_._

_._

Dan dengan kejadian tersebut, Keluarga do nggak makan selama 2 hari u,u.

"Dio cuman mau ngasih kenang-kenangan buat dapur, soalnya besok Dio bakal SMA." Jawab Dio dengan sangat pelan.

"hhhhh... yasudah bereskan kekacauan tersebut, papah capek." Ujar Tuan Do lemes+males.

"Iya pah." Jawab Dio dengan nurut.

.

.

Dio pun membersihkan 'eksperimen yang dibuatnya. Mulai membersihkan ikan yang ada di atas dispenser, telor ada dimana-mana, sayur yang ada di kulkas, dan susu yang ada di baskom. Dia rapihkan semua hingga rapi dan wangi.

.

.

**PANNGG PAANGGG PAANGGG... **

.

.

.

* * *

"AMBEERRRR TUNGGUIN GUAAAA." Teriak seorang cowok bernama Lu Han Ferdinand kepada temen cewek yang bernama Amber.

"Ah lama lu ah cepet nanti ketinggalan bis nih kitanye." Gerutu Amber.

"Hosh hosh tadi gua telat gara-gara Mr. Zhoumi nyuruh gua buat ngumpulin kertas ulangan

"Gabutuh gua alasan lu han." Jawab Amber cuek.

.

Yang cewek siapa, yang cowok siapa /?

.

-Di dalam bis-

"Yah kita ga dapet tempat duduk nih han gimana nih?" Tanya amber ke Luhan.

"Yaudah berdiri a- sial lu mber." Gerutu luhan yang melihat 'ketidak-setiaan' nya si Amber saat tahu bahwa ada kursi kosong tepat didepannya tapi langsung diambil sama Amber.

"HEHE PISS." jawab Amber sambil berpose salam dua jari.

.

.

.

Jarak dari sekolah Amber dan Luhan ke rumah mereka (Yang ceritanya tetanggaan) emang jauh, ngelawatin 7 halte bus, dan mereka emang harus sabar dan tabah akan kelakuan penumpang yang lainnya yang emang pada rese-rese.

.

_Baca_: Dempet-dempet, bau ketek, ngegoda Luhan/?, nuduh Amber copet lah, ibu-ibu cerewet, nenek-nenek ngomel gajelas, supir bis kebut-kebutan, dan masih banyak lagi .

.

**CIIIITTTTT...**

Terdengar suara decitan ban bis dan menjadikan insiden...

**.**

**.**

**CUPPPP...**

.

.

.

* * *

"12A 12A mane yeh kursi nomor 12A." Gumam Tao dalam hati saat mencari bangku pesawatnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu mas?" Ucap pramugarinya ramah.

"Ehhmm saya nyari bangku 12A kelas eksekutif dimana yaa?" Tanya Tao ke pramugari tersebut.

"Oohh ini dia bangku mas." Jawab pramugari tersebut sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengarahkan arahdimana bangkunya berada.

"Makasih mbak." Jawab Tao sopan.

"Kembali." Jawab pramugari itu ramah.

.

.

.

Tao pun menyelonjorkan kakinya dan bersiap untuk menonton Frozen. Karena dia belum sempet nonton pas Frozen ada di Bioskop. Jadi, mumpung dia dipesawat dan bisa nonton Frozen gratis, Dia akan mengambil kesempatan tersebut.

#taocintagratisan

#taopecintafrozen

#taoannaelsabias

#taoisasnowman

.

.

.

**HIKS...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar tangisan seseorang yang mengakibatkan Tao kaget parah.

"Eeehhm maaf pasti tangisan gua gangguin elu ya?" tanya Laki-laki tersebut ke Tao.

"E e e-nggak gua cuman kaget." Jawab tao gagap.

"Kenalin gua Zhang Yixing panggil aja Lay." Ujar laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Yixing.

"Eerrr gua Tao." Kata Tao dengan nada nggak yakin.

"Oohh lu udah tau yaudah." Jawab Lay nista.

"Sial lu, baru kenal gua udah di nista-in, nama gua Tao TI-EI-OW Tao." Gerutu tao saat mendengar namanya dinistakan.

"Iye iye gua tau elah jan gitu amat dah kkk." Jaawab Lay singkat.

"Betewe lu kenapa nangis? Lay?" Tanya Tao agak hati-hati, karena bisa aja laki-laki yang dia ajak bicara ini lagi sensi ye kan? kan ga ada yang tau isi hati orang /eeeaaaakkkkk dasar -_-.

"Nggak kenapa-napa." Jawab Lay mulai dingin.

"Ooohh gitu, mmm maaf." Jawab Tao mulai merasa bersalah.

"Nggak apa-apa hehe, oh iya lu ngapain ke Kowriyah?" Tanya Lay dengan Alaynya.

"Pengen sekolah, kalo lu?" Jawab Tao.

"Sama dong nanti bisa aja kita satu sekolahan ye gak?" Kata Lay antusias.

"Nah nah nah Bisa jadi." Jawab Tao gak kalah antusias.

.

.

.

Dan mereka membincangkan semua yang ada dikepala mereka mulai keluarga, teman, tim sepak bola favorit, bahkan lay bisa tau kalo Tao itu suka tas merek Gucci dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

"Kita berteman ye." Ujar Lay.

"Iyelah udah daritadi wks." Jawab Tao singkat tapi penuh makna /bahasa lu tong ck/.

.

.

.

* * *

"DIIOOOO JANGAN BERISIIIKKKK." Teriak seluruh makhluk di dalam Rumah Dio tersebut.

.

.

.

"Makan malem woyy Mah Pah Hyung cepet keburu dingin." Teriak Dio dari dapur.

.

.

.

Dan keluarga Do pun terpaksa bangun dan pergi menuju ruang makan untuk menyaantap makan malam, atau, makan malamnya bakal dikasihin ke kucing /oohh cocwiit/

.

Cocwwiittt aje semua /dibekep Baekhyun.

.

"Mah, Pah, Hyung." Panggil si kembaran Morgan a.k.a Dio.

"Mmmhhh." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Kan sekarang malam terakhir Dio dirumah, jadi Dio masakin rendang padang jadi habisin oke, Dio mau kekamar dulu." Jelas Dio ke keluarganya.

Sejujurnya kalo ditanya 'Bahagia gak Dio gak dirumah?' mungkin Keluarga Do bakal syukuran 7 hari 7 malem. tapi dukanya yaaa ga ada chef utama lagi dirumah keluarga Do.

.

.

.

"Dadahh..." Ucap Dio lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

Untung aja nggak ada yang melihat adegan _kiss _yang baru aja terjadi antara Luhan dan sesorang pemuda sebayanya.

"Mmm maaf itu nggak sengaja, saya kurang seimbang." Ujar Luhan gugup. dan terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ngg-nggak apa-apa, m m-mendingan lu aja yang duduk gua yang berdiri." Kata Cowok tersebut sambil membungkukkan wajahnya.

"Mmm makasih." Jawab Luhan singkat dan gagap.

.

.

.

-Di halte bus-

"Lu kenapa Han? kok mukalu kayak ketumpahan saos merah begindang." Tanya Amber yang penasaran karena muka Luhan jadi kayak daging asep siap disajikan.

"Mber..." mulai Luhan dengan wajah 'this clown wanna kill you'.

"Ke-kenapa lu Han?" tanya Amber ketakutan.

"MAKASIH BANGET LU MAU NGAMBIL TEMPAT DUDUK GUA MAKASIH BANGET I LOP YUU TRALALALA." Jawab Luhan kesenengan dan meninggalkan Amber sebatang kara.

.

.

.

"Gua"

"Harus"

"Ketemu"

"Dia"

"Lagi"

"Sebelum"

"Gua"

"Mati"

Ujar Luhan saking senengnya.

.

.

.

-Meanwhile in the same time but in other location-

"Bro lu kenapa?"

"Bro"

"Bro"

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

#AuthorNote

-HAI KALIAN KENALIN GUA AUTHOR BARU DISINI, PANGGIL AJA KYUNGSOODLL, OH IYA INI FF KE DUA GUA YANG GUA PUBLISH HARI INI, RENCANANYA SIH MAU KEMAREN PAS FF PERTAMA GUA CAN'T YOU ( s/10591998/1/Can-t-you) RILIS. TAPI GA MUNGKIN BANGET KARENA LU TAU AJA BIKIN FF YANG INI AJA MAKAN WAKTU / 6 JAM-AN YAYAYA. DAN KEMAREN GUA NYELESEIN CAN'T YOU JAM 8 MALEM AZZZ.

-UDAH SEGINI AJA DEH AUNOTE NYA SORI CAPS JEBOL.

-SORI UNTUK BANYAK TYPO DAN SYALALANYA.

-KALO GASUKA CERITANYA TOLONG KRITIK DAN SARANNYA OKE

-REVIEW OKE REVIEW REVIEW.

-REVIEW

-REVIEW

-OKE LAST

-BYE~


	2. Seme Story

Chapter 2 | Seme Story

* * *

**Author: Kyungsoodll.**

**Main Cast: EXO Member.**

**Suport Cast: Krystal, Luna, Amber, Sulli F(x), Siwon SuJu, Henry SuJu-M**

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan dan Ortu mereka, tapi ceritanya dibuat oleh Author Kyungsoodll. Kalo ada kesamaan, sungguh author tidak disengaja. IT'S YAOI . Don't read if u don't like.**

* * *

**-**Di Kantin-

.

.

.

Disinilah surga para pelajar, dan para staff sekolah menikmati satu jam mereka dengan mencicipi segala makanan dan minuman khas kantin sekolah. Ada cireng, cilok, cakwe, cilung, tela-tela, nasi goreng, nasi uduk, mie instant dalam berbagai rasa, mie ayam, donat, chiki-chikian, pempek, segala macam minuman ber-es, pop ice, capcin, kopi, teh, sayap ayam crispy, burger, hotdog, dan lain-lain.

Jadi laper u,u.

.

.

.

"Ahh indahnya hidup." Ujar seorang siswa laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun Hendrawan saat menikmati secangkir es teh yang menggugah selera dan iman tersebut.

"YAK, Pelayan berwajah kotak kesini kamu." Panggil Sehun dengan kasar.

"Siap Tuan." Jawab pria yang yang dipanggil 'pelayan tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongdae Chen Setiawan Putra . Chen dengan tegas.

"Bawakan minuman dengan 3 buah es batu didalamnya." Perintah Sehun lagi.

"Baik Tuan." jawab Chen tegas.

"YAK, Pelayan berwajah gelap kesini kamu." Teriak si Sehun memanggil satu lagi pelayan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Bawakan gadis-gadis, CEPAT!" Lanjut Sehun Lagi.

"Baik Tuan." Jawab pelayan tersebut yang bernama Kim Jongin Ksatria Kai a.k.a Kai tegas.

"Dan kau manusia jangkung." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk seseorang.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, kudengar kau bisa memainkan gitar, maka dari itu, Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu!" Perintahnya kali ini.

"Baik Tuan saya akan mengambil gitar saya terlebih dahulu." Ujar pria tersebut yang bernama Park Chanyeol Adipati Nugroho dan langsung mengambil gitarnya.

"Mau saya nyanyikan apa Tuan?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Sehun.

"Apa saja asalkan bersemangat." Jawabnya dingin.

**Jreenggg...**

"_Mudae wiro jomyeongi nareul bichumyeon_

_Nareul boneun saram modu ppajyeo_

_Mudae wiro jomyeongi nareul bichumyeon_

_Nunbit hanakkaji nochijima_

Sumgyeodul su eomneun bonneung you know i'm gonna let out the beast!

_Neodo neukkijanha you know you wanna_

_let out the beast!_

_Sijakhanda show time_

_Let out the beast!_

_Keuge sorichyeobwa_

_let out the beast!_

_Ije moduda_

_let out the beast!"_

-Let out the beast (Kor Ver)-

**Jreeenngg...**

**PROKPROKPROK...**

"Bagus juga suara kamu." Puji Sehun ke Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Tuan." Ujar Chanyeol ke Sehun.

"Ini Tuan minumannya." Ujar Chen Kepada Sehun dengan memberikan Segelas Air Lemon dengan 3 buah batu es seperti permintaan Sehun tadi.

"Oke makasih." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Tuan Sehun Tuan Sehun." Panggil Kai dengan setengah teriak

**BYURRR...**

"APA APAAN KAMU TERIAK-TERIAK?! SAYA JADI KAGET." Gerutu Sehun marah ke Kai.

"M-mm-maaf atas kelancangan saya Tuan." Kata Kai dengan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"SHHHH HEEHH Ada apa kamu kemari?" Tanya Sehun mulai serius.

"S-saya bawa gadis-gadis yang anda minta Tuan Sehun." Jawab Kai dengan gugup.

"Mana mereka?" Ujar Sehun mulai antusias.

"Kalian berdua, cepat kemari." Perintah Kai kepada 2 orang gadis tersebut.

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

"Ini mereka Tuan Sehun." Ujar Kai sambil mengawal tiga gadis tersebut.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Sehun kepada 2 Gadis tersebut.

"Sulli."

"Krystal." Jawab mereka berdua singkat.

"Kalian mau minum?" Tanya Sehun Lagi.

"Boleh." Jawab Sulli dan Krystal kompak dan sangat singkat.

"Chen! Amblikan 2 gelas Lagi!" Perintah Sehun ke Chen.

"Baik Tuan." Dan segera chen tanpa basa-basi dia mengambil 2 gelas air lemon yang seperti diinginkan Sehun.

"Ini Tuan." Ujar Chen sambil memberikan 2 gelas air lemon tersebut.

"Minumlah." ujar Sehun sambil memberikan 2 gelas air lemon tersebut.

"Makasih tuan." Jawab JungLi kompak.

.

.

.

**BYURRRRR...**

.

.

.

* * *

"Aden mau minum?" Tanya seorang wanita berumur 40an kepada seorang anak muda tampan didepannya.

"Ng-ngak usah bi, gak aus." Jawab anak muda tersebut yang bernama Kim Junmyeon Suho Harisy singkat.

"Baiklah." Jawab wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK...**

.

.

.

"Lagi sibuk." Jawab Suho dingin.

"Papa tau kamu lagi tidur, cepat buka pintunya atau papa dobrak." Perintah Tuan Kim (Ayah Suho).

"Kalo bisa dobrak, dobrak aja, susah amat." Jawab Suho singkat.

.

.

.

**BRAAK... **Terdengar suara dobrakan pintu.

.

.

.

"KAMU ITU KENAPA SIH DASAR ANAK GAK TAU DIUNTUNG EMANG." Seru tuan Kim kepada Suho.

"Ya terus? Papa mau ngapain kesini? kalo cuman mau marah-marah mendingan keluar aja, besok Suho juga gabakal ada dirumah ini lagi." Jawab Suho dingin.

"Papa nggak ngerti apa mau kamu? kenapa kamu mau pergi kesekolah asrama kayak gitu daripada sekolah bisnis di Amerika? ha? jawab papa?" Kata Tuan kim dengan emosi yang sudah bergejolak.

"Ya karena aku gamau jadi orang bisnis, aku mau jadi dokter." jawab Suho enteng.

"YA TAPI KAN KAMU PEWARIS TUNGGAL PERUSAHAAN INI SUHO." kata tuan kim dengan emosi yang nggak bisa dikendalikan.

"Suruh aja Siwon hyung, kan dia udah ahlinya." Jawab Suho enteng.

"Tapi dia bukan darah daging papa, dia anak tiri." Jelas Tuan Kim.

"Setidaknya dia masih keluarga kita, dan dia lebih tua dari pada aku pah, udah lah mendingan papa keluar daripada bikin otak Suho mumet, besok ada penerimaan siswa baru dan Suho harus menyiapkan mental buat ketemu temen-temen baru."Jawab Suho dan pura-pura tertidur.

.

.

.

**BRAAKKK... **Terdengar suara banting pintu.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK...**

.

.

.

"Orangnya sibuk. " jawab Suho males, karena dia mengira pasti papanya balik lagi.

"Ini gua Siwon." Jawab seseorang yang mengetuk pintu Suho tadi.

"Masuk Hyung." Jawab Suho lumayan ramah. Karena Suho hanya akan ramah pada pelayan rumah dan Siwon aja.

"Lu kenapa gak mau nerima aja sih?" Tanya Siwon ke Suho.

"Terima paan?" jawab Suho pura-pura gatau.

"Terima itu yang papa tawarin, lah gausah pura-pura lupa." Jawab Siwon kesal.

"Ooohh lu aja hyung yang megang gua mager." Jawab Suho males.

"Lah gua ga berhak megang ho." Jawab Siwon dengan nada melas.

"Udahlah Hyung, gua capek, mendingan keluar aja." Usir Suho.

"Besok gua bakal anter lu ke asrama." Ujar Siwon ramah.

"Thanks Hyung,." Jawab Suho dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Telat lu mber?" Tanya seorang Laki-laki tinggi dan tampan yang bernama Kris Handerson Wu tersebut.

"Iye,. Aidih napa lu bang?" Tanya Amber Ke abanganya.

"Gua boleh minjem uang lu gak?" Tanya Kris ke Amber dengan wajah+suara yang di imut-imutin

"Buat?" Tanya Amber balik.

"Buat Boker, YA GAK LAH, buat beli makanan." Jawab Kris.

"Emang lu nggak punya uang apa? minjem-minjem duit gua aje lu." Jawab Amber cuek.

"Ini duit buat beli makanan kali bukan beli borax ini elah ah lu bagi lah." Paksa Kris ke Amber.

"Ngapain lu beli borax?" Tanya Amber dengan smirknya.

"Buat narkoba-an puas lu." Jawab kris pundung.

.

-HENING-

.

"MAMAH ABANG KRIS MAU BELI BORAX BUAT NAR-phfhhfhhgffff." Teriak Amber yang dihentikan oleh Kris dengan membekep mulut Amber yang membuat para fangirl iri melihatnya. [I feel u /HUG/].

"Bacot lu ah, gua mau jajan buat besok pea." Toyor kris ke Amber.

"Yaa bilang dong kalo mau jajan, masalahnya gua gapunya uang." Jawab Amber dengan senyum nistanya.

.

Hening lagi

.

"MAAMAAHHHH SI NAGA TONGGOS SUMPEL MULUT GUA PAKE KAOS KAKI OLAHRAGNYA MAAHHH... HANJEERRR INI KAOS KAKI UDAAH BERAPA LAMA GA DI CUCI PIHH." Gerutu Amber ke Kris yang menyebabkan dengingan luar biasa disekitar komplek, tetangga mah udah kebal sama begituan, makanya mereka melapisi tembok mereka dengan bantal dan guling agar tidak merusak gendang telinga mereka.

"WOYYY HANJER LU BEDUA NGAPAIN SEH? BERISIK AMAT JADI ORANG!" Tanya Henry (Abang Kris dan Amber) dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan kemurkaan dewa iblis di dalamnya.

"Tanya si Kris tuh." Jawab Amber sambil memberikan death glare ke Kris.

"Ngapaen lu Kris sampe satu komplek berdenging gitu." Tanya Henry ke Kris.

"Sunah Rosul." Jawab Kris asal.

.

Hening

.

.

.

* * *

"WANJERR MUKA GUA YANG TAMPAN MENAWAN JADI BATHAH THIAL LUPADA YANG NYIRAM GUA PIHH." Gerutu Sehun saat tau bahwa mukanya udah basah sama teh botol.

"Lagian lu pake ngelamun cepetan beliin mie ayam." Pinta Chanyeol ke Sehun dengan akhiran tawa yang menggelegar.

"Lu pasti tadi mimpi yekan? wkwkwk itu muka tadi ampir aja kena es campur." Ucap Chen bersemangat.

"Ah thial lu, thi Kai mana?" Tanya Sehun ke ChanChen.

"GUA DISINI BRO WAKAKAKA." Jawab Kai dengan tertawa bebas yang diikuti oleh ChanChen.

"Lu yang bayarin ya bro, lu kan udah kalah dalam pertempuran." Kata CHen mengingatkan.

.

.

.

-_FLASHBACK_-

"WEH ACHEN PIKRI, CENDOL, BIHUN KITA KE KANTIN CUSS." Teriak Kai kayak tarzan di hutan.

"Berithik lu tem." Kata Sehun kesel.

"Aaayoklaahhh gua lapar." kata Kai merengek.

"Beli ndiri lu kira lu sape?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bertuiskan 'i'm judgin' ya'

"Kenalin nama gua Pangeran Ksatria Kailliam." Jawab Kai dengan mengenggam tangan Chanyeol penuh mesra.

"Kai kelam sih iya :v" Jawab Chen nista.

"Bicik lu Chen." Jawab Kai dengan nada diimutin.

"Jijik gak napsu gua sama lu ewh." Kata Chanyeol lalu melepas tangan Kai dengan kasar /?

"Najis lu Kai kayak banci salon." Kata Chen dengan muka seakan-akan mau muntah.

"Gua pites muka lu jadi segitiga entar." Kata Kai dengan backsound ROAR Katty Perry.

"Kayak Sehun dong." Jawab Chanyeol dengan asal dan menimbulkan death glare dari Sehun.

"Piss." Ucap Chanyeol dengan salam dua jari khasnya.

.

Mereka pun duduk di meja kantin langganan mereka. Yaitu, disamping ruang ganti baju anak perempuan.

.

"Weh taruhan yuk." Ajak Chen ke ChanKaiHun.

"Taruhan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya yang kalah beliin mie ayam sepuas kita." Jelas Chen.

"Ayoklah." Jawab Kai antusias.

"Weh liat anak cewek yang pake bando item itu gih." Suruh Sehun ke ChanChenKai.

"Ada apa emang?" Tanya ChanChenKai kompak.

"Kathih 4 gulungan kertath ke dia terusth nanti dia pilih, yang kepilih bakal traktir kita makan mie ayam thetuju gak?" Tanya Sehun ke ChanChenKai.

"lu ngomong apa?" Tanya ChanChenKai barengan.

"Tau ah." Jawab Sehun ngambek dan nyeruput bubble tea nya.

"Aahhh gimana kalo kasih 4 gulungan ke cewe itu terus dia pilih yang kepilih traktir kita, gimana setuju?" Ucap Chen dengan semangatnya.

"SETOOJOOO." Jawab ChanKai dengan semangat 45.

"Ahh rethe lu Chen, itukan ide gua." Gerutu Sehun.

"Lagian lu ngong gajelas." Ucap Chanyeol dengan ketawa jahatnya.

.

Mereka pun menjalankan aksi mereka.

.

"Ehhmm tal pilih thatu dong." Ujar Sehun ke Krystal.

"Lu ngomong apa Hun?" Tanya Luna yang ada disamping Krystal.

"Thiapa lu :P" Jawab Sehun.

"-_-" Emot Luna /?.

"Ini apaan?" Tanya Krystal ke ChanChenKaiHun.

"Tinggal milih cepetanlah." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Cepetan pilih lama bener." Jawab Kai.

"HIDUP GUA DIPERTARUHKAN DI KERTAS ITU." Jawab Chen dengan semangat 45 yang membara/?.

"Eeehhmmm gua pilih ini." KAta Krystal sambil mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas.

"Cepetan bukaaa." KAta ChanChenKaiHun barengan.

.

**DEG**

.

**DEG**

.

**DEG**

.

"Thehun/?"

.

**DUDUMTSSS **

.

"YEEEYYY KITA TERBEBAS DARI PENJAJAHAN SI CADEL, SEHUN LU KUDU JAJANIN KITA MIE AYAM SIH BODO AMAT." Kata ChanChenKai kompak (banget -") dengan diiringi suara teriakkan yang sangat menggelegar.

"Ah retheh lu pada padahal gua lagi bokek tau." Ujar Sehun pundung.

"Lu lagi pake milih nama gua, lu ngepenth sama gua bilang dong tal." Lanjut Sehun dengan muka bertuliskan 'gua cekek lu' calm ver.

"Ya kan gua gatau , kenapa lu marahin gua?, yakali gua ngepens sama elu." Kata Krystal males.

#Baground: Hawaai Dance by ChanChenKai.

#Backsound : Bara bara bere bere/? by ChanChenKai.

"Udah Hun THPORTIF THPORTIF :v" Ucap Chen tepat didepan muka Sehun yang mengakibatkan Banjir bandang disekitar area wajah Sehun.

"Jijik ah lu Chen."Kata Sehun sambil mengelap mukanya yang abis terkena bencana alam.

"Pertarungan antara segitiga (baca:Sehun) dan kotak (baca:Chen)." Kata Chanyeol sambil nyomot cakwe si Luna.

"Yaudah sana lu pada beli mie ayamnya gua tunggu disini." Kata Sehun males dan akhirnya dia melamun.

-_FLASHBACK END-_

.

.

.

"Lu pada jajan apaan thih yakali gua bayar hampir 13 ribu won (/Rp. 104.000,00)." Tanya Sehun ke Kai. Karena Chen sama Chanyeol masih ada urusan di sekolah jadi mereka pulangnya telat.

"Lupa gua :v" Jawab kai singkat.

"Thial dompet gua jadi bolong kan." Kata Sehun miris.

"Ooohh sayang sini-sini abang pelukkin WAHAHAHAHA." Ejek Kai.

"Kampret lu pada jadi temen." Gerutu Sehun

.

.

.

"Yah hun, kayaknya kita duduknya kepisah." Kata Kai ke Sehun.

"Gapapa gua mathih marah sama lu." Jawab sehun kesal.

"Cihh cowok ngambekan, kayak mbak-mbak pms loe." Jawab Kai dan lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang belum masuk ke bis.

"Bomat." Jawab Sehun ngambek.

.

.

.

**CIIIITTTTT... **

Terdengar suara decitan ban yang menyebabkan insiden

**CUPPP...**

Ciuman tak terhindarkan.

.

.

.

"Weh Sehun gua duluan ya." Kata Kai ke Sehun.

"Hun lu masih marah sama kita?"

"Hun bangun hun."

"Bro lu kenapa?"

"Bro"

"Bro"

"Gua nggak kenapa-napa Kai." Jawab sehun dan dengan mengeluarkan eye-smilenya yang langka tersebut.

"Gua duluan bye KkamJong." Kata Sehun dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

.

.

.

* * *

**BUKK...**

**PPRANGG...**

**MIAWWW...**

"EH NAGA TONGGOS PEA FITNAH MACEM APA YANG LU BILANG? HA? AMIT-AMIT GUA 'SUNAH ROSUL' AN SAMA ELU CIH." Seru Amber Ke Kris dengan melayangkan panci gosong ke kepala Kris.

"HANJAY BEJAT AMAT LU JADI ADEK, WEH JANGAN INCEST NAPA MASIH BANYAK MANUSIA DI BUMI INI KRIS." Teriak Henry dengan melayangkan gesekan biolanya.

"WEH EMANG SUNAH ROSUL ITU DOANG APA?" Tanya Kris kesakitan.

"IYELAH APALAGI." Jawab HenBer.

"MESUM SIH PIKIRAN LUPADA, ORANG AUTHORNYA MASIH INGUSAN BEGITU, MANA MAU DIA BIKIN ADEGAN KAYAK GITUAN." Bela Kris.

.

Sial, gua cuma pilek pea -"

.

"YA TERUS MAKSUD SUNAH ROSUL LU ITU PAAN?" Tanya Henry dengan berteriak.

"YAA HUBUNGAN KASIH SAYANG ANTARA KAKAK SAMA ADEK LAH, MESUM SIH LUPADA." Jawab Kris.

Ooh.

Gitu.

"Dusta lu Kris, kayak gitu kasih sayang, ada juga pemerasan." Jawab amber.

"Tau ah puyeng." Jawab Kris sambil memegang kepalanya.

.

.

.

-Di supermarket-

"Waw akan kusantap kau wahai makhluk menggoda." Ucap Kris kepada ramen yang ada di depannya.

.

**CKLIINGCKLINGG...**

.

"Selamat datang." Ucap pegawai supermarket tersebut kepada seorang pemuda didepannya.

"Saya beli ini aja." Jawab pemuda itu.

"baiklah semuanya jadi 4000 won." Jawab pegawai tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Jawab pemuda itu dengan sopan.

.

.

.

"Haha kau sangat bodoh Kris." Ucap Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

#AuthorNote

-HAIII GUA BAWA APDETANNYA, TERNYATA BANYAK JUGA YANG BACA HIKS TERHARU

-MAKASIH BUAT **Urushibara Puterrizme****,****Choi Arang****, **BUAT REVIEWNYA 3 DAN KHUSUS BUAT **coldgirl 2 **GATAU KENAPA GUA GABISA REPLY REVIEWNYA JADI YESS INI BAKAL YAOI TENAANG AJA HAHAHA.

-DAN SETELAH GUA LIAT TERNYATA DI CHAP SEBELUMNYA BANYAK BANGET TYPO, WAHAHAHA MAAF MAAF /BOW BOW/.

-DAN MAAF JUGA BUAT MY BEBEB SUHO KARENA BAGIANNYA DIKIT, SOALNYA GUA BINGUNG DIA TOKOHNYA KAYAK GIMANA KALO SENDIRIAN DOANG, TAPI DI CHAP BERIKUTNYA SUHO BAKAL BANYAK BERPATISIPASI KOK TENANG AJA HAHAHA.

-CAPS JEBOL PERMISAH.

-DAN AKHIR KATA GUA MAU BILANG...

-REVIEW JUSEYOOOO...

-BYEE~~~.


	3. First Day, First Night Awkward and Trou

Chapter 3 | First Day, First Night. Awkward and Trouble

* * *

**Author: Kyungsoodll.**

**Main Cast: EXO Member.**

**Suport Cast: Siwon SuJu, Kim Soo Hyun, Henry SuJu-M, Amber F(x), ****Jessica SNSD**

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan dan Ortu mereka, tapi ceritanya dibuat oleh Author Kyungsoodll. Kalo ada kesamaan, sungguh author tidak disengaja. IT'S YAOI . Don't read if u don't like.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dengan langit yang indah menuliskan awan diatasnya.

Burung-burung berkicau menandakan kebahagiaan mereka.

Udara yang dingin membuat pejalan kaki harus membawa jaket yang cukup tebal untuk melapisi tubuh mereka.

Anjing-anjing yang sedang berjalan pun ikut sahut-menyahut antara sesama mereka.

_Ooohhh indahnya dunia pagi ini_, mungkin itulah pikiran kalian yang melihat awalan dari chapter ini.

Sangat indah.

Indah sangat.

Indah sekali.

Sekali indah,

Terlalu Indah untuk dibayangkan.

.

.

.

"KRIS HANDERSON BANGOOONNN."

.

"LU HAANNN JANGAN NGEBOOO"

.

"JONGEEENNNN BANGOONN WOYY."

**BRAAKK...**

.

"CHANYEOL UDAH JAM 6 NANTI TELAT KAMU NYAA"

.

**PAANGG PAANGG PANGGG...**

"DIOO BANGUN CEPETAN NTAR LU GABISA MASAKIN MASAKAN TERAKHIR BUAT GUA CEPET!"

.

"CHENN JANGAN MOLOR MULU"

.

"AMPOONNN XIUMIN KAMU MAKAN APAAN SAMPE KAMAR BERANTAKAN ITU BAKPAO ADA DIMULUT KAMU ADUHH XIUUUMIIINNN BANGUUUNNNN CEPETTANNN"

.

"SEHUN SEHUN BANGUN CEPETAN KAMU NGAPAIN TIDUR SAMBIL NUNGGING KAYAK GITU."

.

"BAEKHYOONNN BANGUN ADOOHH BUKU BERSERAKKAN KOPER BELUM DISIAPIN BANGUN CEPET BANGUN TERUS BERESIN BUKUNYA CEPET BANGUUN"

.

"Aden Suho udah bangun? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

.

"Lay hyung, bangun hyung, ntar kita telat"

.

.

.

* * *

"AHHH KENAPA SIH RIBUT-RIBUT?" Tanya Kris.

"Bangun ntar lu telat cepetan ah." Jawab Henry

"Iye iye ah." Jawab Kris males

.

"Mmhhh..." Jawab Luhan dengan berdehem karena dia masih ngantuk.

"Kalo enggak bangun mama kunci-in nih cepet bangun." Kata Nyonya Lu

"5 menit lagi." Jawab Luhan ngantuk

"5 MENIT KAMU ITU DIKALI 10 TAU GAK CEPET BANGUN KALO NGGAK BOLA YANG DIKASIH PARK JI SUNG ITU MAMA BUANG." Ancam Nyonya Lu

"AAHHH IYA IYA NIH BANGUN NIH MELEK" Kata Luhan yang 'terpaksa' bangun itu.

.

"APESIH BERISIK-BERISIK DILUAR ADA KAWINAN GAJAH APA BERISIK -BERISIK, LAGI MIMPI NIH." Jawab Kai dengan mengambil selimutnya balik.

"SOPAN BANGET YA KAMU JONGIINN CEPET BANGUN ATAU GAK ADA JATAH MAKANAN LAGI CEPET BANGUN."Ancam Nyonya Kim.

"IYE IYE MAK." Jawab Kai.

.

**NGROOOKKK...**

"CHANYEOL!"

**NGROOKKK...**

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Apa sih mah?"

"BANGUN UDAH JAM 6 PAGI?"

"HA? 6 PAGI KENAPA MAMA GAK BANGUNIN CHANYEOL? AH SIAL CHANYEOL JADI TELAT."

.

"BERISIK WOYYY." jawab Dio sambil memeluk bantalnya erat.

"MAKANYA BANGUN CEPETAN."Suruh Hyungnya Dio.

.

"Capek maahh kemaren abis rapat sampe malem." Jelas Chen ke mamanya.

"RAPAT RAPAT KAYAK UDAH GEDE AJA, CEPET BANGUN ATAU MP3NYA MAMA SITA!" Ancam Nyonya Kim.

"IYAAAA JANGAAANNN." Teriak Chen.

.

"Ahh mah jangan teriak-teriak Xiumin juga bakal bangun." Jawab Xiumin males.

"Nah bagus cepet bangun terus rapihin kamar kamu." Ucap Nyonya Kim

.

"Ohh udah pagi ya? yaudah Thehun bangun." Ucap Sehun ke mamanya sambil memamerkan eyesmilenya.

"Eh, tu anak kenapa?." Jawab Nyonya Oh.

.

"IYA IYA UDAH KELUAR DULU NAPAH 10 MENIT LAGI JUGA BERES." Jawab Baekhyun nggak woles.

"AWAS YAAH KALO NGGAK RAPI DALAM 10 MENIT!" Ancem Nyonya Byun.

.

"Euummm gak usah deh biar Suho aja yang beresin." Jawab Suho bersahaja.

"Baiklah kalo begitu." Jawab Bibi Gong (kepala pelayan rumah Suho).

.

"Udah pagi ya?" Tanya Lay ke Tao.

"Iya hyung nanti kita telat." Jawab Tao.

"Lu siapa?" Tanya Lay lagi.

"Aku Tao HYONG TAO TI EI OWH." Jawab Tao Pundung.

"Oh iya gua lupa." Jawab Lay.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo hyung kita berangkat." Ajak Suho ke hyungngnya, Siwon.

"Ayo, eitss tapi gak pamit ke papa sama mama?." Tanya Siwon santai.

"Mager, Ayok lah cepetan." Rengek Suho ke Siwon.

"Iyaudah ayoklah tapi lu yang nyetir." Ucap Siwon ke Suho.

"Diihhh gua masih dibawah umur kali buat nyetir." Jawab Suho.

"Yaa terus? di Amrik aja anak SMA udah nyetir." Jawab Siwon woles.

"Mager laah..."Jawab Suho enteng lalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih merapikan sepatunya.

"WEEHHH BOCAH TUNGGU GUA." Teriak Siwon ke Suho.

.

"Weh Kris, kolor jan sampe lupa." Ucap Henry mengingatkan Kris.

"Tau, lu kan jarang pake kolor." Timpal Amber.

"Sial lu, aib gua dibuka-buka, dasar mulut EMBER." Ucap Kris yang meloloskan sebuah 'jitakan' tepat di jidat mulus Amber.

"Udah udah lah puyeng gua jadi kakak liat lu bedua, Kris pas pergi jan lupa tutUp pintu oke." Ujar Henry ke Kris.

"Lah emang lu mau ngapain hyung?" Tanya Kris.

"Gua mau molor balik daaahhh..." Ucap Henry sambil dadah-dadah ala miss yunifers.

"Mber temenin gua sampe halte dong." Rengek Kris.

"O to the GAH, OGAH." Jawab Amber sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

"Sial tuh dua manusia." Gerutu Kris.

.

"Dio mau hyung bantu kagak?" Tanya Do Min Jun (Kim Soo Hyun a.k.a Hyungnya Dio)

"Tolong taro makanannya ke piring ye, gua mau kekamar." Jawab.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Minjun.

"Masak." Jawab Dio sambil ketawa.

"Ngapain lu masak di kamar?" Tanya Minjun lagi.

"Ya mau ngambil koper laah, ngapain lagi coba." Jawab Dio males.

-Skip-

"Udah selese lu packingnye?" Tanya Minjun lagi.

"Iye udah tadi malem." jawab Dio singkat dan langsung mengambil satu buah roti dan menggigitnya. Boleh dong jadi rotinya :3.

"Ua ei ya huuungg." Ucap Dio sambil menggigit rotinya tersebut.

"Lu ngomong apaan dah?" Tanya Minjun heran.

"Gua pergi ya hyung." Jawab Dio sambil melepas gigitannya dari roti yang tak bersalah tersebut /?.

"Ooohhh mau gua anter?" Tawar Minjun.

"Emang lu udah punya SIM?" Tanya Dio ga yakin.

"Iye udahh ikut aja sebelum gua ngantuk nehh." Jawab Minjun males.

.

"Hyung, udah beres semua kan?" Tanya Tao ke Lay.

"Sikat gigi?"

"Udah."

"Sabun?"

"Siap."

"Laptop?"

"Hadir

"Headset?"

"Ku disini~~~."

"Oke sip ye Semua." Ucap Tao lagi meyakinkan Lay.

"Iya udah kok, tenang aja gua bukan pelupa." Jawab Lay yakin.

"Yaudah ayok kita check-out." Ajak Tao

-Di Lobby Hotel-

"Tao?" Tanya Lay dengan muka khawatir.

"Waddup hyungg." Jawab Tao ala rapper.

"Hape gua ketinggalan sial, gua ke kamar balik ye." Ujar Lay sambil meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

"Apa gua bilang -_-" Gumam Tao sambil memasang wajah bertulisakan 'Ai told ya dude'.

.

.

.

* * *

-Di sekolah-

"Hati-hati ya Xiumin, jangan jadi anak nakal." Ucap Nyonya Kim ke anaknya Xiumin.

"Iyaa mah daahh." Jawab Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yang sudah menjauh tersebut.

"Sekarang kita cari kantin~" Ucap Xiumin bersemangat.

.

"Iya... iya"

.

"WAKAKAK GILA LU JADI ORANG SENYUM SENYUM SENDIRI"

.

"Daah maah."

.

"ETDAAHH BERISIK LUPADA"

.

DHEGG...

.

"LU LAGI SENENG YE BR? Oh gua ngerti."

.

"Bang bakpaonya 1." Ucap Xiumin kayak anak TK unyu-unyu. Brb gua jadi _Phedo_.

"Oke." Jawab abanganya singkat.

"Bang kopinya 1 ya." Ujar Xiumin ke pedagang sebelahnya.

"Oke dek." Jawab abangnya dan langsung membuatkan kopi untuknya.

"Saatnya untuk menyantap kau wahai makhluk menggoda." Ucap Xiumin sambil menggigit bakpao tersebut perlahan-lahan dan menelannya masuk ke dalam tenggorokkan dan tenggelam dalam sistem pencernaannya tersebut.

"Ooohh tuhan, indah sekali ciptaan mu ini, warnanya yang coklat menggoda dan harumnya yang menyerbak, membuatku ingin /sluurrppp/ memiliki dirinya seutuhnya." Ujar Xiumin dramatis kepada kopi kesayangannya itu.

Terlihat yadong.

SLUURRPPPP...

.

SLUUURRRPPP...

.

BUGGG...

.

BYURRR...

.

"NYET! OHOK OHOKK." Ucap Xiumin yang tiba-tiba terssedak oleh kopi manisnnya tersebut.

"HAIIII MY BEBEB XIUMIINNN LU DISINI LAGI SMANYA? OWH-EM-GEEE CIYUS LHO." Teriak cowok yang 'memukul' pundak Xiumin itu antusias tanpa punya rasa beersalah.

"KAMPRET LU BEBEK GUA KESEDEK TAUOHOK OHOK." Seru Xiumin karena hidung dia menjadi lautan kopi.

"Oh,"

"Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun santai.

.

PLAAK...

.

"HANJAYY SAKIT PEA." Seru Baekhyun ke Xiumin.

"Rasain tuh sakit WAHAHAHA." Bales Xiumin dengan senang.

"Cihh lu disini SMA nya?" Tanya Baekhyun kesel sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Iya? Kenapa? Masalah?" Tanya Xiumin gak woles.

"Banget." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Oh."

"Gitu." Jawab Xiumin Singkat.

.

.

.

"Weh Sehun lu kok dari kemaren senyum-senyum aja? kayak dapet first kiss aja lu." Tanya Chanyeol ke Sehun, yang emang dari kemarin ga berhenti-hentinya dia nunjukkin eye-smilenya itu.

"Gak perlu tau wkwkw." Jawab Sehun singkat, tapi pake nada yang saaangaaattt senang.

**TAP.**

**DHEEGG... **

Sehun pun melihat seseorang yang sangat dia ingat wajahnya.

.

"Hati-hati yaa Luhan." Pesan Nyonya Lu.

"Iya iya mah." Jawab Luhan.

"Jangan lupa ngasih kabar." Pesan Tuan Lu.

"Iya... iya." Jawab Luhan mulai males

"Yaudah dadahh..." Lanjut Tuan dan Nyonya Lu

"Daah maah." JAwab Luhan

.

"WAKAKAK GILA LU JADI ORANG SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI." Ejek Kai.

"ETDAAHH BERISIK LUPADA." Gerutu Chanyeol yang lagi asik main Cookie Run.

.

**DHEGG... **

Mata HunHan pun bertemu... /cieee/.

.

"LU LAGI SENENG YE BR? Oh gua ngerti." Ucap Chen (sepertinya) yang mengikuti arah mata Sehun tertuju (yaitu Luhan).

"A-apa bukan apa-apa kok." Ujar Sehun gugup.

"Alaahh boong aje lu Hun bisanya." Goda Chen.

"Enggak sumpah gua enggak." Tolak Sehun.

"Bilang aja lu mau bakpao itu kan?" Tanya Chen dengan nada yakin.

-Hening-

"Nggaklah." Jawab Sehun dengan nada kesel.

Jadi yang diliat Chen itu adalah tukang bakpao yang tepat dibelakang Luhan, haha pintar benar

.

.

.

"Bucketlist gua tercapai." Gumam Luhan.

.

.

.

* * *

**NEEETTTT... NEEETTTT...**

Bel pun berbunyi, dan hari ini adalah penerimaan siswa baru di salah satu sekolah asrama menengah akhir yang cukup terkenal di Kowriyah Selatan. Setelah penyambutan yang panjang dari Kepsek, Guru, dan para senior di sekolah tersebut, Akhirnya para anak baru diperlihatkan Dorm/Asrama-nya masing-masing.

"Oke buat Kim Xiumin, Luhan, Kris Wu, Kim Suho, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Chen, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Kai, Oh Sehun. Kalian di Dorm nomor 240 ini oke, dan jika ada keperluan kalian bisa meminta tolong penjaga yang ada diujung sana, kalian mengerti?" Jelas kak Jessica ke 12 junior tampan di depannya ini.

"Mengerti." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Sekarang kalian boleh masuk, Saya kak Jessica bakal pergi dulu daah." Ucap jessica ramah.

.

Ke 12 anak manusia tersebut pun masuk ke dalam dorm tersebut.

Nampak wajah-wajah canggung menyelimuti ke-12 anak- anak tersebut.

Terutama 2 makhluk yang berada di antara mereka.

Yaitu...

Oh Sehun

Dan

Luhan.

Yang baru saja shock saat mata mereka bertemu 2 jam yang lalu.

.

"Euumm jadi, apakah kita pernah saling mengenal?" Suara itu memecah keheningan mereka saat mereka berkumpul di tengah-tengah Dorm.

"Kai, Sehun, dan Chen kita satu SMP dulu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oohh gitu, euumm ada lagi?" Tanya Suho.

"Gua sama Xiumin juga satu SMP dulu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sisanya?" Tanya lagi.

Dan Kris, Luhan, Tao, Lay, Dio hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Euumm oke , memang sedikit canggung, tapi kita bakal jadi roomates, jadi biasakanlah diri kalian, anggaplah seperti dirumah." Ujar Suho tenang.

.

Hening

.

"Ada yang bisa masak?" Tanya Xiumin polos untuk memecah keheningan.

"Gua bisa." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Gua juga." Jawab Dio.

"Gua juga bisa dikit." Jawab Lay ragu.

"Kenapa nada lu kayak gitu Yixing?" Tanya Suho.

"Euummm gua sama Tao berasal dari china, jadi kita ga begitu fasih." Jelas Lay.

"Gua juga dari China, tapi besar di Amrik." Ujar Kris buka suara.

"Gua juga, tapi udah tinggal lama disini." Kata Luhan menimpali.

.

Hening.

.

"Oke sekarang, siapa yang mau jadi ketua di Dorm ini?" Tanya Suho.

"Lu aja hyung, soalnya dari tadi lu udah berusaha banyak buat bikin kita ngomong, kita hargain kerja keras lu dan sebagai gantinya lu yang jadi Ketua." Ucap Chen yang mulai angkat bicara. Yang disetujui oleh semua makhluk di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Makasih haha, apa gua terlalu bekerja keras?" Tanya Suho.

"Lu udah kerja keras Hyung." Ucap Lay ke Suho.

.

Hening

.

"Luhan sama Sehun kenapa kalian diem?" Tanya Suho dan diikuti oleh tatapan dari setiap member ke arah 2 insan tersebut.

"Ha? Enggak kok." Jawab HunHan kompak.

"kayak ada apa-apa aja kalian." Timpal Kris.

"Gua udah lama sama Sehun, dia emang pendiem kok." jelas Chen.

"Ooohh gitu." Jawab Suho.

"Baekhyun juga pendiem ya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun dalam.

"Ha? oh?." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mesem-mesem.

.

Liat aja nanti, Chanyeol bakal menarik kata-katanya se dalam-dalamnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, semua makhluk pun telah beristirahat.

Didalam pikiran kalin pasti anggota EXO udah pada tidur.

Ya ya ya Bisa jadi.

.

.

.

-Kenyataannya-

.

.

.

"Ampun gua ampun gua." Ujar Suho

"Sabar Hyung sabar." Kata Lay menenangkan Suho.

.

"WOYY CENDOOLL JANGAN CURANG MAINNYA."-Kai.

.

CIAATTT...

.

"Hyung bahasa China-nya i love you apa?"-Sehun.

.

"Dio masak apa?"-Xiumin.

.

"I GOT A BOY MEOTJIN I GOT A BOY CAKHAN I GOT A BOY HANDSOME BOY NAE MAM DA GAJYEOGAN"-Baekhyun.

.

"CURANG DARIMANE TONG? TUH YANG CURANG SI KRIS HYUNG."-Chanyeol.

.

CIAATTT...

.

"Wo ai ni."-Luhan.

.

"Euumm nasi goreng kimchi hyung, soalnya kita gapunya bahan yang lain."-Dio.

.

"Lu fanboy SoShi Hyun?" Tanya Chen ke Baekhyun.

.

"CURANG DARIMANE? INI TRIK WOY TRIK."-Kris.

.

"EHH SET DAH TAO TONGKAT WUSHU LU KEMANA-MANA."-Chen.

.

"Me too."-Sehun.

.

"Yaudah masak yang bener ya."-Xiumin.

.

"AAHHHHHH NAE WANGJA NEEEEMMMMM...EONJE I MOMEUL GUHAREO WA JUSIL TENGAYO."-Baekhyun ke Chen sambil kedip-kedip.

.

"TRIK DARI MANE ITU CURANG WOY."-ChanKai.

.

"LAGI LATIAN HYUNG MAAF GANGGU."-Tao.

.

"Modus lu /PLAAKK/."-Luhan

.

"Yaudah masak yang bener ya."-Xiumin.

.

"Jijik ihh."-Chen.

.

**PAANGGGG PAANGGG...**

.

"SEMUANYA AYOK MAKANNN..." Ajak Dio kepada ke-12 manusia yang ada di ruangan ini.

"KALO UDAH MAKAN KALIAN TIDUR." Tambah Xiumin.

.

**BLUDDURSAKK.../?**

.

Para barudak pun langsung menyerbu makanan yang ada di depan mata mereka tersebut.

.

"Waw makanannya enak."-Kai

"Ini nasi warnanya kok coklat?"-Sehun

"Hyung mau aku suapin?"-Chen

"Boleh."-Xiumin

"TAOOO MAKAN!"-Dio

"Suho Hyung makan dulu yuk."-Lay

"KRIS HYUNG JANGAN CURANG."-Chanyeol

"BERISIK AH LU CENDOL"-Kris

"OHOK OHOK OHOK..."-Baekhyun

"makanye jangan teriak teriak /kasih minum/"-Luhan

"Mumet gua ngeliat kalian deuuhh."-Suho.

"Sabar ye Hyung, gua yakin lu bakal terbiasa." Kata Xiumin ke Suho.

.

"Sekarang kalian harus tidur, cepet sana atau tongkat wushu Tao melayang." Ujar Suho yang udah mulai sakit kepala itu.

Semua_ Baby Wolf _hanya menurut dan pergi ke tempat tidurnya masing-masing.

"Kris hyung matiin lampunya tolong." Pinta Kai ke Kris.

"Sip". Jawab Kris singkat.

.

.

.

"DIO? KAI? LUHAN? SEHUN? KALIAN NGAPAIN DISINI?" Tanya Suho sambil teriak karena melihat ke-4 cowok ini tidur di dapur empet-empetten.

.

.

.

-TBC

* * *

#AuthorNote

-OKE CHAP 3'S UP EVERYONEEE THANKIESS BANGET BUAT YANG MAU NYEMPETTIN BACA , HIKS, GUA TERHARU BANGET BANGET DAN MAKASIH BANGET BANGET BUAT KALIAN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... /BOW BOW/

-MAKASIH BUAT **EganimEXO, chea 'sansanurui,** **Choi Arang** BUAT REVIEWNYA... DAN BUAT **coldgirl** 2 IYA EMANG CEPET SOALNYA SELESE LUSA KEMAREN DAN DIPOST KEMAREN DAN GUA UDAH BUAT CHAP 3 1/2 NYA KEMAREN JADI LANGSUNG DI POST DEH KEMAREN JUGA /? MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA /BOW BOW/. DAN BUAT **howon** MAKASIH UDAH SEMPET BACA EAPP (perasaan Sehun disini dingin kok lu bilangnya lucu ya?) OKE YANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU SEMPETIN BACA /BOW BOW/. DAN BUAT **dylarwey gembel **LU MIMISAN GUA GA TANGGUNG JAWAB OKE (Y) SIP :v, MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA /BOW BOW/

-DAAANNNN gua gatau mau ngomong apa lagi MAAF BUAT KE-TYPOAN JUGA BAHASA YANG TIDAK MENGERTI KARENA SAYA PUNYA NILAI B. INDO DIBAWAH RATA-RATA /oke abaikan ini/.

-BANYAK YANG NANYA INI OFFICIAL PAIR KAN? YAOI KAN? IYAP KALIAN DAPET 100... INI BAKAL OFFICIAL, YAOI, DAN NGGAK ADA CRACK PAIR TENANG AJA , DAN BUAT YADONG APA ENGGAK, EUUMMM LIAT AJA NANTI HAHA POKOKNYA TEMUKAN JAWABANNYA DENGAN MEMBACA FF INI /YEEYY.

-DAN MAAF BUAT LAY DAN SUHO YANG DI CHAP SEBELUMNYA KARENA MEREKA DAPET TOKOH AYAH YANG 'TANDA KUTIP' MAAF SEKALI LAGI MAAF /BOW BOW/

-AKHIR KATA SAYA KYUNGSOODLL AKAN BILANG MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT READER/SIDERS/YANG NGE-REVIEW/ YANG NGE-FAV AUTHOR DAN STORY NYA/LAPTOP/KONEKSI INTERNET/ NYOKAP YANG MAU NGIJININ GUA BUKA INTERNET/? DAN SEBAGAINYA I LOVE YOUUUU /BOW BOW/.

-MAAF BUAT KE GARINGAN CHAPTER INI DAN KEPENDEKKAN CERITANYA, KARENA HARI INI AUTHOR MASUK SEKOLAH DAN PAS PULANG MALAH MAIN KERUMAH TEMEN OMEGLE-AN /oke abaikan ini/ POKOKNYA MAAFKAN AUTHOR ATAS KEKURANGAN AUTHOR.

-AKHIR KATA AUTHOR AKAN BILANG.

-REVIEW JUSSEEYOOO...

-BYE~~


	4. Start It Now

Chapter 4 | Start It Now

* * *

**Author: Kyungsoodll.**

**Main Cast: EXO Member.**

**Suport Cast: Oh Hayoung A-Pink, Siwon Suju**

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan dan Ortu mereka, tapi ceritanya dibuat oleh Author Kyungsoodll. Kalo ada kesamaan, sungguh author tidak disengaja. IT'S YAOI . Don't read if u don't like.**

* * *

"Sehun Dio Luhan Kai lupada ngapain kemaren tidur didapur kayak gitu? pake empet-empetan segala" Tanya si Lider Suho ke 4 makhluk didepannya itu dengan wajah serius. Ya aneh aja, dorm mereka udah dikasih tempat tidur satu-satu (walaupun kasur tingkat) malah milih tidur di dapur.

"JAWAB!" Desak Suho karena mereka berempat (baca: HunHanKaiSoo) belom bisa jawab apa-apa.

"Weh cepetan jawab napa? Gua penasaran neh." Ujar Chen yang diikuti anggukan para pengikutnya.

.

.

.

-_FLASHBACK_-

.

"Kris hyung matiin lampunya tolong." Pinta Kai ke Kris, karena tempat tidurnya si Kris deket sama tombol lampu.

"Sip." Jawab Kris SingJelDat (Singkat jelas Padat).

Semua makhluk didalam ruangan itupun memejamkan matanya karena lelah akan hari tadi yang panjang.

Kecuali satu orang.

Bernama Luhan.

Yang kebelet pipis.

Dia lupa kebiasaan yang diajarkan oleh mamanya.

Yaitu...

Pipis dulu sebelum tidur.

Well, bener atau engggak sih gatau :v.

.

Luhan pun berjalan ke arah toilet dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Tedengar suara cucuran/? air seni yang sangat deras seperti air terjun niagara/?, dan diakhiri dengan suara cetekan/? tombol kloset itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung?"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang berada di depan pintu.

"Cepetan thelethein uruthannya thiapapun didalam, thehun mau pipith, udaah kebelet."

Well, kalian taulah dia siapa.

"B-bentar." Ucap Luhan lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Daaan...

**CUPPPP...**

.

Oke lupada mungkin bosen ngeliat adegan ini. Tapi...

HUNHAN CIPOKAN UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA PERMISAH...

Oke untuk kapel yang lain, harap jangan cembopet, bikos adegan ini.

Dan untuk shiper kapel lain, jangan lempar saya pake bunga plis, karena...

Bakal ada waktunya WAHAHAHA...

Lanjut...

.

Mereka pun ciuman dikarenakan...

1. Sehun kebelet pipis dan akhirnya senderan di depan pintu dengan wajah menghadap pintu dan badan agak membungkuk.

2. Luhan buka pintu Kamar mandinya dengan tiba-tiba.

3. Kebetulan Luhan lebih pendek dari Sehun. Jadi...

CIPOKAN DEEHHHH YEEEYYYY...

Maafkan Author readers, Author hanya lelah menunggu dia peka /eaaaa.

.

Lanjutt...

[Sehun: Dari tadi lanjut lanjut bae, cepetan tah gua pegel nih cipokan sama Luhan. | Au: nikmatin ae dulu hun, mumpung bisa :v]

.

"Ma-maaf Hyung Thehun ga sengaja." Ucap Sehun cepat dengan wajah yang ketumpahan sele setroberi.

"Y-ya-yaudah pipis dulu gih gua balik tidur dulu." Ucap Luhan ga kalah merah (Mukanya)

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Iya?"

"Temenin."

"Ha?"

"kemaren malem abith nonton _The Conjuring_ thama Hayoung (Adek Sehun)."

"Ya terus? Itukan film lama."

"Thehun takut di datengin bathsheba entar hyung."

"Elaahhh iya iya gua tungguin." Ucap Luhan males.

Selagi menunggu Sehun yang sedang pipis, Luhan pun teringat kejadian yang baru saja dia alami dengan Sehun.

Yaitu...

Ciuman.

Diapun teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu silam.

Ciuman di dalam bis.

"Yethh makathih Hyung, Hyung lu kenapa bengong?" Tanya Sehun ke Luhan.

"Ooohh enggak, enggak ada apa-apa."

"Oohh maaf."

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Gara-gara kejadian tadi dan thebelumnya."

"Impas kali." Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Ha?"

"Iya yang tadi lu ga sengaja, dan yang pas waktu itu gua yang ga sengaja, yaa impas." Jelas Luhan.

"Oohh makathih Hyung.

.

"Hyung, hyung bangun cepetan ." Desak salah satu cowok berkulit eksotis itu yang ditujukan kepada manusia berwajah Morgan SMASH tersebut.

[Dio: GUA DIO WOY DIO DE IH OW BUKAN MORGAN BENERAN DEH MAMAAAAA TAT | Au: iya iya cup cup Dio sayang nanti ikut Author yuk :3 | Dio: Kemaaaanah? (nada biskuat) | Au: Ke kamar :3 | Kai: WOY THOR DIO CUMAN PUNYA GUE SEORANG AWAS AJA LU AMBIL-AMBIL DIE GUA PITES LU TAU RASA. | Au: GUA POTONG ADEGAN LU TAU RASA LU. AUTHOR ADALAH RAJA, DAN YANG BERKUASA DISINI SO DON'T BACOT AND KEEP SMILE. | /Kai gigit kucing/ ]

Oke maaf tadi ada ribut-ribut keluarga, biasa hehe /plaak.

Lanjooottt...

"Nape elah gua ngantuk nih." Gerutu Dio dengan imutnya. /BRB BAWA KRESEK/

"Gua laper, masakin buat gua coba."

"Bayar ye tapi."

"Mau yang _Full Service_ atau pake uang?" Tanya Kai dengan senyum menyeringainya.

**PLAAKKK...**

"Lu kira gua cowok apaan/? Kalo lu nanya kayak gitu, gabakal gua masakin lah." Ujar Dio dengan emot =_="

"Iye iye Iye emak cepetan dah ah nanti kalo perut gua menyebabkan perang dunia ke-3 bisa repot entar."

Dan Dio hanya memberikan _Death Glare_ ke arah Kai saat mendengar kata 'Emak' dan Dio gamau ngebahas lagi, karena nanti makin panjang urusannya.

.

.

.

**CKLAAANGGGG/?...**

**GRSSKKKJHJGFFFF/?...**

**PRAAANGGGG...**

**SSSSTTTT/?**

.

.

.

"D-denger suara gak Kai." Tanya Dio yang mulai ketakutan.

"Lu juga denger Hyung?"

.

.

.

"Sssssttt... ntar Kita kedengaran."

.

.

.

"I-itu siapa yang ngomong Kai." Tanya Dio denga suara yang bergetar, dan dia ganyadar sampe memegang lengan Kai dengan erat.

"Gausah takut Hyung, kayaknya suaranya dari dapur deh." Jawab Kai dengan yakin.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke arah dapur dengan dilengkapi perlengkapan stik PS dan tongkat wushu Taao yang mwereka ambil diam-diam.

.

.

.

**CIAAATTTT...**

**BUGGG...**

**TAAAKKKKK...**

.

.

.

AAAIIIISSSHHHHHH KAI? DIO?

.

.

.

LUHAN? SEHUN?

.

.

.

**-HENING-**

.

.

.

"Ngapain lu disini Hun?" Tanya Kai.

"Berduaan lagi?" Lanjut Kai.

"Malmingan." Jawab Sehun nyante.

"Ciyus lu Hun? Miapah? Aiiisshhh nyari yyang kayak beginian /tunjuk Luhan/ ga ada yang lebih ape?" Tanya Kai dengan jengkelnya sampe ga nyadar kalo bakal ada...

**PLAAAKKK...**

Lukisan indah di pipi Kai.

"APA MAKSUD LU 'BEGINIAN' HA? ULANG LAGI ULANG CEPET!" Gerutu Luhan yang ga sudi denger kata-kata 'beginian' yang terlontar dari mulut Kai tadi.

"LAH? NGAPAIN LU NGEJITAK GUA?"

"YA TERSERAH GUA."

"KENAPA BUKAN SEHUN?"

"EMANG DIA NGOMONG APA? KENAPA GUA HARUS NGEJITAK DIA?"

"TADI DIA BILANG 'MALMINGAN' LU MALMINGAN SAMA DIE?"

"KA-gak."

Seketika Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tajam daann...

**PLAAAKKK...**

AAARRGGHHHH...

**MIAAAWWW...**

Lukisan itupun juga tergambar di pipi Sehun dengan indah.

"WOYYY BERISIK, GUA MAU TEEDORR." Teriak Chanyeol yang kebangun gara-gara teriakan keributan yang terjadi di kawasan dapur bagian barat tersebut/?.

"Ups maaf." Gumam Luhan pelan.

"Udah Hyung udah." Lerai Dio.

"Lah elu, ngapain lu dithini." Kata Sehun balik nanya sambil mengelus mesra pipinya.

"Minta jatah."

"Ha?"

PLAAAKKK...

"APA APAAN MINTA JATAH FITNAH LU, FITNAH IDUNG LU MAKIN KEDALEM RASAIN" Murka Dio.

"WOOOYYY MASIH MALEM GUA NGANTUK JANGAN BERISIK NAPA?" Protes Lay ke HunHanKaiSoo.

"Maaf." Gumam Dio Pelan.

"MAMAAAHHH PIPI KAI SAKIITTT TAT..." Rengek Kai guling-guling, saat wajah tampannya ditampar oleh Du a nam ja ma nis.

"Jatah apaan Kai?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jatah makanan lah apalagi." Jawab Kai sambil mengelus pipinya yang berwarna merah itu.

Oh.

Gitu.

Maaf Kai.

"Pikiran lu pada mesum sih." Lanjut Kai sambil (masih) memegang pipinya itu.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka pun melanjutkan acara bincang-bincang mereka dari seputar hal yang biasa, tabu, bahkan luar biasa pun ada /?

Tonight.

Ukes Rule The World.

.

.

.

-_FLASHBACK_-

.

.

.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Member EXO pun (ex HunHanKaiSoo) pun ber-O jamaah dengan mulut membentuk huruf O yang sempurna.

"Pantesan tongkat wushu gua ada di atas dapur." Celetuk Tao.

.

.

.

* * *

-Pagi hari di dorm-

.

.

.

"WOOOYYYYYY HANDUK GUA KEMANA?"-Suho.

"EYELINER MANE EYELINER?"-Baekhyun.

"TAO MENDING MERAH ATAU HITAM?"-Kris.

"HITAM AJA HYUNG."-Tao

"LAPARR LAPAARRRR."-Chanyeol.

"LAPAARRRR LAPARRRR."-Chen.

"HYUNG BANGUUUNN"-Sehun.

"NGGHHHH..."-Luhan.

"KAI BANGUN GAK LU CEPET BANGOOONNN"-Xiumin.

"Hyung bantu ini dong tolong."-Dio.

"Bentar, ini kita ngapain?"-Lay.

#Backsound: Lupa-lupa Ingat by. Kuburan Band.

.

.

.

"AIIISSHHHH SIAL!" Teriak Suho frustasi saat melihat ke satu titik didepannya.

"Kenapa Hyung sampe teriak-teriak begitu?" Tanya Lay Ke Suho yang menurut Lay lagi frustasi itu.

"GUA BENCI HIDUP GUA!" Jawab Suho dengan nada tinggi.

"M-ma-maaf kalo ganggu Hyung, gua keluar dulu." Ucap Lay merasa bersalah.

"Gausah Lay, lu ehhmm mau dengerin cerita gua?" Tanya Suho nggak yakin.

"Yaa boleh, kita kan seumuran jadi gapapa."

"Terus? kenapa lu manggil gua Hyung? kalo kita seumuran?"

"Ketularan Tao." Jawab Lay sambil terkekeh.

"Sial."

"Kenapa? Gak suka? Lagipula lu kan emang lebih tua daripada gua."

"Au ah gelap."

"Hehe maaf-maaf, yaudah Hyung eh, Ho lu mau ngomonga apa?"

"Jadi gini..." Suho memulai kata-katanya.

"Gua benci sama Bokap gua." Lanjut Suho dengan hati-hati.

"Orang yang mengerti gua cuman yaa Siwon Hyung sama ehhmm alm. Nyokap." Tambah Suho.

"Ooohh maaf atas Nyokap lu Ho." Ujar Lay bersimpati akan Mamanya Suho.

" Iya, makasih." Jawab Suho singkat.

"Sebenarnya, gua punya Nyokap tiri dan dia punya anak namanya Siwon Choi yang sekarang jadi Hyung gua. Dia adalah rekan bisnis Bokap dulu, tapi lama-kelamaan deket, dan menikah. Tapi, Nyokap tiri gua meninggal 3 bulan kemudian gara-gara penyakit jantung. Padahal dia baiiikkkk banget kayak Nyokap gua, tapi yaa gimana lagi, sejak itu..." Suho menggantung kata-katanya.

"Sejak itu?" Tanya Lay hati-hati.

"Bokap berubah." Jawab Suho Singkat.

"Aaahhh..." Gumam Lay.

"Dia lebih memikirkan pekerjaan, bahkan waktu itu Siwon Hyung dipaksa masuk sekolah bisnis, padahal dia mau jadi tentara. Tapi daripada 'Bokap Angkatnya' marah Dia ngikutin kemauan Bokap gua. Yaahhh walaupun kepaksa, Tapi ya gimana lagi." Lanjut Suho dengan nada yang berat.

"Gua tau." Jawab Lay pelan.

"Ha?"

"Gua tau, karena bokap gua jga begitu." Jawab Lay dengan nada berat.

"Gua frustasi gara-gara gua dapet kabar kalo Siwon Hyung bakal kerja di Amrik. Kalo dia kerja disana, siapa yang bakal jenguk gua lagi? sSapa yang bakal dengerin gua lagi?" Tanya Suho dengan suara parau

"Lu bisa percaya sama kita." Balas Lay.

"Gua khususnya, lu bisa cerita ke gua kok Ho tenang aja, karena kita punya masalah yang sama." Lanjut Lay semangat.

"Makasih Xing..." Balas Suho dengan senyuman maaaaanniiiisssss banget plus adem kayak adem sari buat panas dalam.

"Eh, iya." Jawab Lay agak bingung+gugup karena melihat senyum Suho.

.

.

.

* * *

-Dikelas-

Baiklah suasana kelas sangat sepi, karena masih pagi, jadi hanya anak yang rajin, kelewat rajin, atau emang niatnya modus doang [Read: Modus dateng pagi-pagi biar nanti bisa liat Crush /brb nyanyi lagu crush 2ne1/ Ketauan nih kebiasaan si Author. TAPI ITU DULU PERMISAH! DULU! SEKARANG EX-CRUSH SAYA UDAH PUNYA PACAR HAHAHA :v].

Di kelas IX A baru terlihat Beaggle line EXO (92 lines) yang kebetulan sekelas, yang atu lagi baca buku (read: Chen), yang atu lagi makan permen karet (read: CeYe), dan yang atu lagi nyoret-nyoret buku pake eyelinernya (read: Yunowlaah :v).

.

.

.

"Weh Yeol" Sahut Baekhyun Ke Chanyeol, karena bosen dengan keheningan yang mereka alami ini /tsaahhh

"Iye pens waddupp." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Iddiihhh sejak kapan gua jadi pens elu?"

"Sejak lu lahir."

"Alaahhh idola gua Taeyeon."

"Idola gua Sandara aje kagak bilang-bilang."

"itu tadi bilang."

"kan kepancing."

"alesan lu kutil anoa."

"masalah buat lu ketek jamban?"

"ga sudi kembaran Zac Efron dibilang ketek jamban."

"Cih Jek Epron aje kenal lu iye apa enggak."

"Kenal lah."

"Masa?"

"Iyalah."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata gua tadi, ga denger? makanya congek jangan dipiara."

"Daripada elu kayak cabe yang nyelip di gigi."

"Alah lu dasar selaput lendir neptunus."

"Sikil dinosaurus."

"Keringet semut.

"Belek gajah."

"Upil kambing."

"WEH PEA JANGAN BERANTEM BISA? GUA LAGI BELAJAR! GUA PITES TAU RASA LU." Geram Chen yang dari tadi panas ngedenger ChanBaek berantem terus.

"DIEM LU PALA KOTAK." Teriak ChanBaek barengan.

Ciee...

"Tau ah gua ke kantin ae kalo gitu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Sono pegih jauh jauh."

Yakin?

"Okeh."

"Yaudah."

"Gua pergi nih."

"BAI."

"Awas kalo kangen."

"Kagak bakal."

"gua udah nyampe dipintu."

"Bodo amat."

"Setengah langkah lagi."

"Serah.

" OKE BAI!"

"BAI!"

"BAI!"

"BAI!"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun beneran keluar dari kelasnya.

"Mau mesen apa dek?" Tanya penjaga kantin itu.

"Capcin aja mbak satu, cincaunya dikit aja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

-A few minutes later-

"Ini dia dek capcinnya. " Kata penjaga kantin itu.

"Makasih mbak." Balas Baekhyun sopan.

.

.

.

**SLURRRPPPP...**

**SLUUUURRPRPPPP...**

**SSSSLUUUUUUUURRRPPPPP...**

.

.

.

**GRABB...**

PIHH OHOK OHOK...

.

.

.

"WEH CEYE, ITU MINUMAN GUA." Teriak Baekhyun ke Chanyeol.

"GUA MINTA DIKIT ELAH PELIT AMAT LU JADI BEBEK."

"YA SEDOTANNYA DIBALIK KEK!"

Ups.

Indirrect Kiss everyone.

THEY DID THAT.

.

**-HENING-**

.

"SABODO TEUING LAH LU BUKAN RABIES INI KAN?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun.

"LU KIRA GUA GUGUK?!"

"11 12 LAAHH."

"SIAL LU CEYE ASDFGHJKL"

"HSHKDHAKJHGASHLJ

"! #$%^&*("

"?:"{}|+_)(*&^%$# !"

.

.

.

Oke mari kita sudahi ini permisah, karena akan lebih berbahaya jika dilanjutkan u,u.

.

.

.

* * *

-Saat Istirahat-

Terlihat seorang pria tampan nan tinggi dan maskulin dibaluti kemeja sekolah yang agak berantakkan tapi tetap membuatnya tampan mempesona yang digilai para wanita (bahkan pria) sedang duduk sendiri di meja kantin dengan semangkuk mie ayam yang belum dia makan dari tadi.

Dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik, mulai dari sunbae hingga hoobae.

Apa yang dipikirkan seorang Kris?

Diapun membuang napasnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

Terdengar suara yang memecahkan lamunan naga tampan tersebut.

"Eh Tao ada apa?" Tanya Kris santai.

"Sendirian aja?" Tanya Tao.

"Iya nih, anak dorm lagi pada asik masing-masing kayaknya."

"Mau Tao temenin?"

"Boleh, mau makan apa?"

"Gua beli biskuat aja deh."

"Cih masih jaman makanan kayak gitu?, kayak anak kecil ae." Ejek Kris.

"Ya iyalah, kan susunya makin banyaaaakkk /ngikutin iklan/."

"Demi apapun lu ga cocok kayak gitu." Ucap Kris dengan muka seakan-akan mau muntah.

"Keeenaaappaahhh?" Tanya Tao sambil mengeluarkan suara imutnya

"Tao lupilih gua sembur pake saos apa kuah mie? pilih satu." Tanya Kris dengan muka 'THIS IS SPARTAAAA'.

"Iye iye iye iye iye gabakal gua ulangi lagi -_-"

"Maastiinnn." Bales Kris sambil menyunggingkan senyum, yang sangat langka itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf Rin..."

"Gua udah bener-bener moveon."

"Sama Baby Panda satu ini."

.

.

.

* * *

-Di Perpustakaan-

Terlihat banyak manusia di dalam ruangan ini, dan mari kita zoom in dan fokuskan ke 2 pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan...

BUGGG...

Tabrakan.

"Ah Hyung maaf maaf gua ga sengaja nabrak lu tadi." Ujar Chen yang ga sengaja nabrak Xiumin.

"Sssttt jangan berisik."

"Ah iye iye gapapa gua juga tadi maen asal terobos ae." Balas Xiumin

"Woyy perpus ini..."

"Ada yang sakit Hyung?" Tanya Chen Lagi.

"Wehhh gua belajar buat ulangan."

"Enggak ada tenang aja Chen." Jawab Xiumin santai.

"Weh kampungan ye lu berisik di perpus."

"MASALAH BUAT LO HA? ELU YANG DARITADI BERISIK DAN ELU YANG BILANG GUA KAMPUNGAN, DISEBELAH LU ADA HEADSET PAKE TUH HEADSET BIAR GA KEDENGERAN SUARA GUANYA." Gerutu Chen yang dari tadi diprotes sama yang notabenya Sunbae, dan dia ga nyadar akan hal itu.

Dan Sunbaenya juga lupa kalo mereka adalah Sunbae.

Brb nyanyi lagu Lucky EXO.

"Mendingan kita ngobrol disana aja." Ajak Xiumin ke Chen sambil berbisik.

"Oke." Gumam Chen.

Mereka pun pergi ke meja yang paling sudut perpus sambil membawa buku yang mereka pilih tadi buat dibaca bersama.

**-HENING-**

"Lu juga suka baca buku Hyung?" Ujar Chen memecah keheningan.

"Iyalah, lukira gua cuman bisa mengemis makanan ke Dio kalo ga Lay apa?"

"Iya hehe."

"Sial -_-"

"Peace hyung peace."

"Lu juga suka baca Chen?" Giliran Xiumin yang nanya.

"/Benerin kerah/ Emang ga keliatan dari tampang gua?"

"Apa? keliatan apa?"

"Masa lu gatau?"

"Ya apa?"

"Rhhhh keliatan kalo gua pinter."

"Ooohhhh... Enggak"

"Sial."

"Sori sori."

**-Hening-**

.

.

.

"Hyung lu bisa baca judul buku gua?"

.

.

.

-ABJ-

* * *

#AuthorNote

-MAAF SEMUA APDETNYA TEEELAAATTTTTTTT SOALNYA AUTHOR HARUS BELAJAR BUAT UN NANTI, WALAUPUN MASIH LAMA, YA TAPI KAN 8 BULAN ITU CEPET BRO AAARRRGGGGHHHHH GIMANA INIIIII?!

-AUTHOR PERTEGAS SEKALI LAGI, BAHWA INI OFFICIAL PAIR, YAAA WALAUPUN GUA TAOHUN DAN KAIHUN SHIPPER YAYAYA TAPI RIBET KALI YA KALO GA PAKE OFFICIAL PAIR, JADI FIX INI AKAN OFFICIAL PAIR.

-MAKASIH BUAT **EXOST Panda, **DAAANNN BUAAATTT **coldgirl 2** SI KAI MINTA JATAH CIYYNN KE SI DIO TAPI GADIKASIH JATAHNYA WAKAKA, MAKASIH REVIEWNYA /BOW BOW/ , **nn **OKE MAKASIH BUAT SARANNYA, SEBISA MUNGKIN GUA TARO FIKSI DIDALAMNYA, MAKASIH REVIEWNYA /BOW BOW/

-MAAF ATAS BAHASA VICKY PRASETYO YANG SAYA GUNAKAN.

-MAAF ATAS KE TYPOAN SAYA.

-MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE.

-MAAF ATAS KURANG HUMOR AARGGGGHH.

-MAAF ATAS BAGIAN PARA MEMBER YANG DIKIT.

-MAAF ATAS SULAY KAPEL SEKALI LAGI (KARENA BAGIANNYA YANG SEDIH-SEDIH).

-AKHIR KATA...

-REVIEW JUSEYYYOOOOO~~~


	5. At least, Yes or No

**Author: Kyungsoodll.**

**Main Cast: EXO Member.**

**Suport Cast: **

**Rated: T.**

**Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan dan Ortu mereka, tapi ceritanya dibuat oleh Author Kyungsoodll. Kalo ada kesamaan, sungguh author tidak disengaja. IT'S YAOI . Don't read if u don't like.**

* * *

"Ha? Maksudnya?" Tanya Xiumin kebingungan.

"Ini baca judul bukunya."

"Cara cepat menghafal rumus MTK?"

"Nah iya, karena lu pinter, ajarin gua MTK coba."

"Dih ogah."

"Kenapa?"

"Gua kan ga jago MTK."

"Katanya pinter." Ucap Chen dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya emang kenyataannya kok." Ucap Xiumin ngotot.

"Tapi minta tolong ajarin MTK susah amat." Cibir Chen.

"Lah elu, juga kan?"

"Gua kagak."

"Kagak apa?"

"Kagak jago MTK"

Wat -"

"Nah itu ngaku."

"Gua gak Jago MTK tapi gua jago nyuri"

"Nyuri apa? Kayak babi ngepet aja."

"Sial."

"Nyuri apa? Gua penasaran nih."

"Ecieee penasaran." Ucap Chen sambil melet.

"Serah." Xiumin pun langsung cemberut dan pura-pura membaca bukunya lagi.

Chen pun menaruh tangannya dia atas buku Xiumin dan membaliknya sehingga memperlihatkan muka Xiumin yang emang minta di gigit sama Chen.

"Nyuri hati elu." Jawab Chen dengan nada serius. /Gua gatau nada serius Chen, jadi bayangin aja ye./

BLUSHHHH...

THUMP THUMP THUMP

JEDARRRR...

KUKURUYUUKKK...

"Gombal lu?" Tanya Xiumin sambil nutupin mukanya yang udah merah.

"Bisa dibilang gitu sih." Jawab Chen tampan.

"Ohh iya lu kan mainnye sama Kai, Ceye, Es Ha, ya pasti ketularan. Jangan-jangan lu udah pake gombalanye ke cewek lain? Iya?" Tanya Xiumin kurang santai.

"Enggak. Gua gapernah ngegombal ke orang lain, yang ada lu yang pertama." Jawab Chen sambil liat keatas. Mungkin sedang berpikir atau sejenisnya.

"Pertama?"

"Iya, gasuka?"

"Gua gatau mau bales apa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini juga yang pertama-buat-gua." Jawab Xiumin terbata.

Jadi...

Ini yang pertama buat keduanya?

"Lu main sama Bekun kan? Masa gadapet terong satu gitu?" Tanya Chen dengan nada mengejek.

"JADI LU BILANG GUA CABE?"

"Bisa jadi." Chen pun terbahak ngeliat ekspresi Xiumin yang kayak gitu.

BRAAKK...

Xiumin membanting buku ke mejanya.

Lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, namun ternyata...

"M-mau kemana?" Tanya Chen.

"Kemana aja."

"Ngapain?"

"Terserah gua, lu siapa nanya-nanya kayak satpam aja

"Lu ngambek?"

"GE."

CUPPP...

Pipi Xiumin pun memerah (lagi)

"Jangan marah dong beb, nanti imutnya ilang." Kata Chen sambil nyubit pipi Xiumin yang tembem itu.

"Beb?"

"Iya." Jawab Chen.

"Mau kan jadi pacar gua?" Lanjut Chen berlutut sambil ngasih buku rumus matematika yang tadi.

"Biasanya ngelamar pake bunga atau coklat, kok ini pake buku matematika?"

"Buka halaman 47." Pinta Chen yang masih dalam posisi berlututnya itu.

Xiumin pun membuka halaman 47 dan ternyata ada sebuah origami berbentuk hati (Gambaran: Liat mv akmu yang 200% disitu si Lee Soo Hyun lagi di lapangan megangin origami bentuknya hati sama burung.) dan sontak Xiumin kaget ketika melihat tulisan 'Can i be yours? officially?' dan membuat mukanya makin makin makin memerah akan kelakuan Chen kali ini.

"Gimana?" Tanya Chen penasaran, dan pegel dengan posisi berlututnya kini.

Xiumin gak jawab.

"Maaf acara lamarannya ga romantis, karena gua ga bisa romantis kayak orang-orang." Lanjut Chen.

Xiumin masih diam.

"Cepetan gua pegel nih..." Gerutu Chen sambil menahan nyeri di bagian pinggangnya dan lututnya.

Xiumin pun pergi lurus kedepan (kebelakangya Chen) tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaan Chen. Setidaknya Chen hanya ingin Jawaban YA atau TIDAK, bukan gantung seperti yang Xiumin lakukan sekarang.

Chen pun berdiri dengan rasa antara marah, kesal, malu, sakit, dan yang lain saat Xiumin tidak memberikan jawaban yang dia mau. Tiba-tiba...

GREPPP...

Sesuatu yang hangat sedang melingkar di perut Chen dan hembusan nafas yang menembus baju bagian bahu kanan yang membuat Chen sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

"I-Y-A IYA."

Chen Tau itu suara siapa.

Tapi Chen gatau sekarang dia ada di surga atau dunia

Yang pasti setelah suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Chen yang dia pastikan bersih itu...

Mereka berbagi ciuman lembut nan hangat.

.

.

.

"Makasih Xiumin."

.

.

.

* * *

"Yixing ayo pergi." Ajak Suho ke Lay karena dia bosen ngeliat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya berantem memperebutkan remot tv.

"GUA MAU NONTON MASTERCHEF!"

"GUA MAU NONTON MUSIC BANK!"

"PERGI LU TIANG GUA DULUAN DISINI."

"DASAR CABE, EMANG INI RUMAH LU?!"

"WOY YIXING CEPETAN SEBELUM GUA BERUBAH PIKIRAN ABIS ITU NINGGALIN ELU." Teriak Suho gamau kalah dari ChanBaek.

"SABAR OYYY." Jawab Lay yang ada di kamar itu.

.

.

.

Merekapun berjalan melewati lorong bangunan asrama murid dan keheningan pun terjadi.

"Lama amat lu tadi, dandan?" Tanya Suho ke Lay memecah keheningan.

"Ha? Ehmm enggak." Jawab Lay gugup.

.

.

.

-FLASHBACK-

"Yixing ayo pergi." Ajak Suho ke Lay yang saat itu ada di ruang makan.

-Di ruang ganti baju-

"Aiihh mati gua pake baju apa?" Gumam Lay dikamarnya.

Ya, dia lagi memilah-milih baju yang akan dia kenakan sore ini, aneh emang, tapi dia terlalu excited dan confused diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"AAARRGGHH tau ah." Gerutu Yixing lalu tiduran di atas sofa yang kecil, tapi muat untuk tubuhnya.

"Biasanya kan gua cuek, kenapa sekarang gua begini?" Tanya Lay kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, Lay itu cuek banget buat penampilannya, tapi akhir-akhirnya malah jadi fashionable. Tapi dia gatau kenapa sekarang di sangat frustasi dalam mencari outfit yang akan dia kenakan untuk jalan bersama Suho.

Apa Lay suka Suho?

Tiba-tiba dari kamar ganti baju itu terlhat cahaya matahari menembus jendela dan mendarat/? di salah satu baju yang ada di dalam lemari (khusus untuk Lay) yang kebetulan terbuka.

Lay ngeliatin lemari nya itu dengan seksama.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 det...

"WOY YIXING CEPETAN SEBELUM GUA BERUBAH PIKIRAN ABIS ITU NINGGALIN ELU." Teriak Suho.

"SABAR OYYY." Jawab Lay yang ada di ruangan itu.

Dan Tersenyum.

-FLASHBACK END-

.

.

.

"Bohong." Ucap Suho sambil smirk.

"Beneran."

"Kalo beneran kenapa gugup?"

"Siapa yang gugup?"

"Elu lah"

"Gua?"

"Iya elu Zhang Yixing."

"Oohhh gitu." Balas Lay singkat.

.

Terjadi keheningan lagi diantara mereka berdua saat menyusuri lorong untuk ke gerbang depan.

Canggung?

Iya.

Sebelumnya mereka gapernah kayak gini...

Yaa palingan ada ChanBaek yang selalu menjadi baground kebersamaan mereka.

Entah makan, nonton tv, ngerjain tugas.

Tunggu, kenapa ngomongin ChanBaek?

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Lay memecah keheningan

"Kira-kira kemana?"

"Ya gatau makanya gua nanya." Gerutu Lay.

"Liat aja nanti." Jawab Suho sambil menatap ke langit

"Pake apa?" Tanya Lay (Lagi). Entah kenapa dia jadi anak kepo saat ini.

"Apa apanya yang apa?" Jawab Suho Bingung yang bikin Lay bingung.

"Rghh kita kesana naik apa? kan kalo kita mau pergi cuman boleh pake bis."

"Naik mobil."

"Mobil siapa?"

"Lu kok jadi banyak nanya gini sih Xing?" Protes Suho yang capek ngejawab pertanyaan Lay yang gaada abis-abisnya itu.

"Lagian lunya gajelas ngasih taunya." Jawab Lay dengan cemberut.

"Pake mobil gua, puas?" Jawab Suho jengkel.

"Emang boleh bawa Mobil..."

TINNN TINNN...

"...Kesini?" Tanya Lay yang sempat terputus dan menatap mobil mewah yang ada di depannya itu.

Sang pengemudi pun turun dari mobil tersebut dan memberikan kuncinya kepada Suho.

"Ayo naik." Tawar Suho ramah kepada Lay dengan membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Terimakasih Paman Park atas mobilnya, Papa gak tau kan?" Tanya Suho ke supir pribadinya itu.

"Bapak sedang ada di Amerika, ketempat Tuan Siwon." Jawab supir itu ramah.

"Bagus." Jawab Suho singkat lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan menancap gas mobil itu.

.

"Akhirnya." Gumam supir itu pelan.

.

-Di mobil-

"Lho, orang tadi gimana?" Tanya Lay yang akhirnya bicara setelah dipaksa maasuk mobil dan ngambek selama 10 menit.

"Yaa gak gimana-gimana." Jawab Suho singkat.

"Masa ditinggalin gitu aja?"

"Ya masa mau ikut kita?"

"Daripada ditinggal gitu, mending ikut aja dia supir ini kan?."

"Gua gamau dia nguping."

"Emang kita mau bicarain apa sampe takut ada yang bakal nguping segala?"

"Bisa aja rahasia."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Apa aja."

"Susah ya ngomong sama elu."

"Makanya lu jangan nanya-nanya lagi, dia udah biasa kayak gitu, tenang aja, biasanya gua juga bakal ninggalin dia kayak gitu."

"BELIAU."

"Terserah."

.

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang Mereka pun berhenti disebuah toko...

Chinesse Food.

"Yaahh tutup." Ucap Suho kecewa

"Lagipula ini udah malem Ho."

"Baru Jam 8 kok." Ucapnya Suho kecewa.

Dengan mata elangnya Suho menemukan sesuatu yanng dapat dimakan.

"Ayo turun." Ajak Suho.

"Ngapain?"

"Ikut aja." Jawab suho sambil menarik tangan pria itu.

"Bisa beli dua?" Tanya Suho ke bapak-penjual-gulali tersebut.

"Gulanya cuman bisa buat 1 gulali." Jawab pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Gimana nih Xing?"

"Buat lu aja, gua ga laper." Jawab Lay dengan nada yang nggak enak didengar. Mungkin dia masih marah.

"Yaudah pak, Beli satu." Pinta Suho dengan sopan.

3 menit kemudian.

"Lu gamau Xing?" Tanya Suho sambil memakan bagian atas gulali tersebut.

Suho pun menyodorkan gulalinya tepat didepan mulut Lay yang membuat Lay sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Ayo makan, tadinya gua mau ajak lu ke restoran Cina tadi, tapi tutup, hargai usaha gua kek." Gerutu Suho yang gasuka ngeliat muka masam Lay yang menurutnya makin unyu itu.

"Usaha buat apa?"

"Buat nembak elu." Jawab Suho dengan mata tetap lurus kedepan.

OHOK...

"Ha?" Tanya Lay. Lay gamungkin tuli kan? Dia emang lola, tapi dia selalu membersihkan telinganya saat mandi.

"Udah cepetan makan gulalinya sebelum kering."

"Lu tadi bilang apa?"

"Udah cepetan makan gulalinya sebelum kering? Itu yang gua bilang." Jawab Suho -pura-pura- lupa.

"Enggak, yang sebelumnya."

"Gak tau gua lupa." Jawab Suho dengan tenangnya. Sebenarnya dia gak lupa, cuman, kalo dia ngulangin kata-kata itu, rencanya bakal berantakan.

Dan gak bakal seru.

"Gua gasuka manis." Jawab Lay yambil memberi jarak antara dirinya dan makanan gula tersebut.

"Bahkan bayi pun suka Lay. Payah." Cibir Suho.

"Biarin." Ucap Lay sambil mehrong.

.

"Ayok pulang." Ajak Suho ke Lay setelah ia menghabiskan gulali tersebut.

"..."

"Lay?"

"..."

"Hey."

"..."

"WOY ZHANG YIXING!" Teriak Suho yang membuat Lay kaget setengah mati itu.

"Ha? Ada apa?" Tanya Lay gelagapan.

"Ayok pul..."

"Ayok pulang." Ajak Lay gak bersemangat.

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, sabar dan tahan dulu."

.

.

.

* * *

"WAT?! TETUA SAMA SI KOTAK PACARAN?" Teriak Baekhyun yang mengisi seluruh penjuru kamar tersebut dan membuat 11 korban akibat teriakannya yang membahana tersebut.

Yaa, ini Sabtu dan pasangan ChenMin pun berhasil menyembunyikan status mereka selama 2 minggu tanpa ada yang curiga.

Itu sih perasaan mereka aja, tetapi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, si geng CHBW (Cowo Hits Banget Wow) yang terdengar seperti CABE ini sudah menyelediki hubungan mereka selama ini. Dan terungkap saat si Bekun membajak hapenya si Xiumin.

PLAAKKK...

"Berani lu manggil gua tetua?" Ucap Xiumin seketika dan langsung melemparkan sebotol minuman kaleng tepat di hidung si Bekun.

AWWWW...

"Apalu kotak-kotak dasar cabe!" Ujar Chen yang seakan mengikuti langkah Xiumin, dan menginjak kaki si Bebek itu.

"Hanjay serem amat ini bedua." Komentar Kris yang sedari tadi cuman mainin hapenya.

"Aiiishhhh lu gitu amat sama gua, sakittt coeeggg." Balas Bekyun sambil memegang hidung dan mengelus kakinya itu.

"Sini Bek gua obatin." Tawar Chanyeol yang kasian ngeliat calonnya/g yang lagi kesakitan itu.

"GAK." Bales Bekyun dengan ketus.

"Woo woo woo woles ae bang." Kata Tao sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya ke atas dan menggerakannya seperti sedang mendorong sesuatu/?

"Apelu woles woles." Sewot Baekhyun yang masih gedeg sama kelakuan ChenMin couple.

"Okeh fain." Balas Tao singkat.

.

.

.

-Di dorm-

"PEJEEE LU CHEN." Rengek KaiHun ke Chen, mereka baru tau kalo ChenMin pacaran soalnya di dorm si Baekhyun semangat+berisik banget ngomongin kisah cinta dua sijoli ini.

"Xiumin traktir kita min." Yang ini LaySoo.

"Chen beliin gua DVD Chen." Tao pun mulai. Ga nyambung.

"Weh lu selametan dulu dong." Tambah Kris sambil nyalamin kedua pengantin. Eh salah, Si joli maksudnya.

"Tumpengnya?" Lanjut Kris

"Wah wah wah mantap mantap, lu kasih Xiumin apa? Cincin? Rumah? Mobil?" Kalo ini pasti Suho lah ya.

"AARGGHHH GUA GA ADA UANG." Bentak ChenMin kapel barengan.

Krik krik.

"Aiih barengan." Komentar Luhan yang polos dan membuat atmosfir berubah seketika/?

"Udah biarin aja mereka lagi berbahagia" Komentar Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk selfie itu.

"AIIIHHH LIAT SITKON DONG ARGH." Mulai Chen yang udah kesel banget sama kelakuan para roomatesnya ini.

"Iya pasangan baru kan harus ada ketringnya dulu." Celetuk Tao secara spontan dan semua makhluk disanapun mengiyakan berjamaah.

"SETOOJOOOOO." Teriak ChanBaekKaiHunHanKrisLaySuDo barengan.

"Aiihh pinter amat lu Tao." Puji Kris sambil menampakkan setengah senyumnya itu.

"Yaudah gua yang bayar." Tawar Xiumin pasrah, yaa walaupun dia harus rela kehilangan uangnya yang berharga itu.

"Gausah, gua aja Min." Tolak Chen.

"Gua aja."

"Gua Min."

"Emang lu punya uang?"

"Yaudah lu aja."

"Gak deh lu aja.

"Kan lu yang mau."

" WOOYYYY." Teriak Kris yang membuat ChenMin diem.

"Yaudah, kita bayar berdua." Usul Chen yang mengakhiri perdebatan antara dirinya dan Xiumin. Ditambah Kris.

Dan malam itu menjadi pesta Pizza yang membuat ChenMin kapel harus menangisi isi dompet mereka.

.

.

.

THE END.

Buat malam ini :P

.

.

.

"Kai? Lu ngapain tidur di kasur gua?"

.

.

.

"Han, jangan celemotan gitu dong makannya, kode minta dicipok tau gak?"

.

.

.

-ABJ-

* * *

#AuthoNote

-WOOOOOYYYY FINALLY GUA APDETTTTT... #HOOLAADANCE. MAAF YAAA GA APDET-APDET SOALNYA SIBUK SEKOLAH BANGET ADUUHHH PUYENGGG GUAA.

-GUA GABISA JANJIIN APDET SECEPATNYA, KARENA SABTU UDAH UTS DAN DISEKOLAH GUA UTS BISA 3 MINGGUAN, OKEH GUA HARUS TABAH /peluk Tao.

-MAKASIH YANG MAU REVIEW,FAV,FOLLOW DLL GUA MAKASIHHH BANGET ATAS WAKTU KALIAN BUAT BACA FF INIHHH.

-DAN MAAF BUAT GARINGNYA DAN KEPENDEKKANNYA, LAGI GA ADA FEEL BUAT YAOI HAHA.

-KARENA GUA LAGI SENENG GS.

-CHENMIN & SULAY? OTOKEH BAGIANNYA? CHENMIN SIH ENAK UDAH JADIAN, LAH SULAY? MASIH GANTUNG, KAN GA SERU KALO SEMUA JADIAN YEGA?

-TENANG KAWAN KAISOO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, CHANBAEK AKAN MENYUSUL DICHAP SELANJUTNYA~~~~

-HARI INI ADALAH HARI BUAT CHENMIN WAHAHA.

-TENANG INI GA FOKUS KE CHENMIN DOANG KOK...

-ADA YANG NONTON TLP?

-OH YA NANTI... ATAU ABIS INI... ATAU KAPANPUN GUA ADA WAKTU, GUA MAU BIKIN FF BARU.

-D.O MAKIN GANTENGGG

-KRIS KAPAN BALIK?

-AKHIR KATA.

-REVEWWW JUSEYOOOO

-BYE


End file.
